Cortos
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE
1. Conocido desconocido

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Conocido desconocido**

_¿Cuánto crees que puedes conocer a alguien?_

Chase se presentó al duelo por el Shen Gong Wu y quedo algo sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que se presentaron por él.

El Shen Gong Wu no era un objeto particularmente poderoso; el Ojo de Feng permitía saber la fecha de la muerte de los enemigos y, además de aterrorizarlos haciéndoles saber cuándo morirán, no tenía mayor uso. Sin embargo hubo un duelo particularmente interesante entre los monjes contra Wuya, Katnappe, Vlad, Le Mime, Tobbimura, Ciclope y por supuesto, el gusano de Jack Spicer que logro mantenerse hasta el final de la pelea que Omi termino ganando

Spicer estaba en el suelo a punto de llorar su derrota, con el Xiaolin y Heylin burlándose de él y con sus robots consolándolo cuando de pronto algo ocurrió

El ruido de hélices enormes, motores potentes y sirenas de policía estallaron la tranquilidad del aire: Al menos tres helicópteros aparecieron sobre sus cabezas mientras que más de diez camionetas y dos tanques de guerra derraparon a toda velocidad.

Todos los villanos e incluso los monjes se pusieron en alerta, preguntándose qué podrían querer con ellos. Chase se preocupó también ¿Y si el gobierno había decidido "estudiarlo"?

Hombres armados y sumamente protegidos con chalecos anti balas y cascos aparecieron de la nada y corrieron hacia donde todos estaban reunidos. Todos los recién llegados gritaban además de lo que el helicóptero hablaba también

Y entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente

-¡Mierda! –Spicer se levantó de un salto y salió, escapando de los oficiales y soldados que lo apuntaron con sus rifles-

DETENGASE. ESTA BAJO ARRESTO

Se oyó desde diferentes lugares pero Spicer lo ignoro

-Jack-bots, orden alfa3-omega-beta-569

Sus máquinas, normalmente débiles, atacaron a patrullas y oficiales por igual con armas que jamás habían usado en ellos. Siete oficiales cayeron muertos cuando una ráfaga de balas los impacto de lleno y otros tres más fueron descuartizados vivos por las sierras de los Jack-bots

Spicer por su parte peleo contra otros oficiales más, se deshizo de ellos con una destreza que jamás había visto en un duelo y estuvo a punto de saltar del precipicio cuando un dardo con cables lo alcanzo, electrocutándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo

Uno de los soldados se acercó de inmediato y le puso la bota en la espalda, impidiendo que se levantara, y apunto su nuca con un rifle de alto calibre. Otros oficiales se acercaron también, ignorándolos perfectamente, y uno de ellos lo tomo del cabello de la nuca, levantándolo con rudeza y haciéndolo arrodillarse frente a un oficial de rango superior

-Jackson Alexandros Spicer Renaldi, alias Jack Spicer, quedas arrestado por los siguientes delitos: Múltiples homicidios en primer grado, entre ellos Jonathan y Bella Spicer, tus padres. Malversación de fondos, estafa, suplantación de profesionales de la salud y técnicos. Perversión de menores. Fomentar la prostitución. Trata de personas. Tráfico de armas. Tráfico de drogas y otros delitos que por su naturaleza maligna y sádica me niego a pronunciar –Spicer soltó una risa baja, grave-

-Felicidades detective, me atrapaste luego de ¿Qué? ¿Cuatro años? -pregunto con su voz grave, casi seductora, al tiempo que lo esposaban-

-¿Creíste que las barreras de China te protegerían? Tus crímenes son demasiado aún para la política de no extradición

-Oh no, yo no busque protección, busque tiempo. Tiempo para disfrutar de ver tu desesperación al no poder atraparte. Tiempo para disfrutar de ver como tu vida se deshacía con tu obsesión para apresarme. Y tengo que decirlo, eres muy entretenido detective. Te felicito por ello...

-Estas enfermo Jack

-¿Y tú quieres curarme? –se burló- No detective. Tú me encontraste porque yo lo permití. Porque ya me aburrí de mi fachada aquí; tan absurda, tan ridícula... Dime, con tu privilegiada mente de 156 puntos de Coeficiente Intelectual ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara para que me liberen y "protejan" al enterarse de mi coeficiente de 312? Es una ecuación que hasta uno con 70 puntos puede resolver –el detective negó con la cabeza, la resignación asomándose en sus ojos azules-

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra en una corte. Tienes derecho a un abogado, en caso de que...

-Ahórrate el discurso, se suficiente de leyes como para negociar con el diablo –uno de los soldados le coloco una bolsa de tela negra sobre la cabeza y lo subieron a una de las camionetas que quedaron sin dejar de apuntarlo con sus armas-

El detective se acercó a ellos y se presentó a sí mismo, su nombre era Zachary Schneider y les pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaban conociendo a Spicer

-Tres años –respondió Omi rápidamente-

-Tienen suerte, mucha suerte. Si Jackson no hubiera deseado mantener su fachada ahora todos ustedes estarían muertos... No tienen idea de la clase de monstruo que es él

* * *

***Corto basado en la serie del mismo nombre que se transmite para latino américa por la cadena Discovery Channel **

**¿Comentarios? **


	2. Realidad Alterna

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Realidad alterna**

_Otro Chase Young y otro Jack Spicer_

Gracias a la Fuente de Hui y al Ojo del halcón Chase Young pudo saber que era esa tormenta de energía oscura que se dirigía a toda velocidad al templo Xiaolin. Los jóvenes monjes habían ido a solicitar su ayuda porque, según su maestro, en la tormenta podía sentirse algo de energía oscura muy parecida a la suya

Jack, su recientemente adquirido consorte, estaba de pie a su lado sumamente curioso de lo que iba a pasar; Un Jack Spicer y un Chase Young de otra dimensión llegaban a visitarlos gracias a una colisión entre planos dimensionales. La tormenta alcanzaría su punto más alto en unos minutos y entonces los escupiría ahí, en el templo Xiaolin

Rayos comenzaron a caer por todas partes, destruyendo árboles y varios edificios del templo y entonces, un momento después, alguien cayo de pie frente a ellos

Vestido con botas negras, pantalón verde a juego con su chaqueta y su largo cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo otro Chase Young los miro con sus muy humanos ojos dorados abiertos en sorpresa. Un segundo después otra persona apareció.

Con casi dos metros de estatura, cabello fuego corto y revuelto, piel blanca como la nieve... Pantalón blanco y botas negras, ambos para montar, camisa de algodón negra con un corte en V que dejaba ver su blanco pecho y una capa negra a su espalda Jack Spicer los miro con frialdad antes de girarse a ver al otro Chase Young

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto con voz grave y Chase asintió-

-Sí Maestro

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior: **

**-Ellice-Megan**

**-Alysce**

**-JUANIS**

**-AliceXS**

**-Bellete07 (Oh, créeme, te encantará la continuación de "Conocido desconocido" Es la explicación de tu observación :3)**

**-Freaku (nuevas ideas :3 ¡Gracias por eso!)**

**¿Comentarios? **


	3. Día libre

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Día libre**

Jack bostezo sonoramente mientras acomodaba de nuevo el pantalón de su pijama. Se lavó las manos y salió del cuarto de baño para saltar directamente a la cama de nuevo. Se estiro con pereza, orgulloso de tener su estómago lleno y estar acostado aunque ya pasaba de medio día

Un par de brazos fuertes lo abrazaron por la espalda, acunándolo contra el tibio cuerpo que lo acompañaba en la cama y al que (sorprendentemente) le gustaba acurrucarse

-¿Disfrutando tu día libre? –pregunto Chase en su oído con voz grave, soñoliento todavía-

-Mn, si... –ronroneo satisfecho y se acurruco más cerca de su amante-

* * *

**Este es el corto más corto que he escrito xD**

**Subiré otro para compensarlo :-d **

**Mn... Sep, subiré la continuación de "Conocido desconocido". Me gusta esa historia n_n**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior: **

**-JUANIS**

**-AliceXS**

**-Bellete07 **

**-Freaku **

**¿Comentarios? **


	4. Encanto y maldad

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Continuación de: Conocido desconocido**

**Se los advierto desde ahora, las continuaciones de los cortos no estarán en orden. Pueden aparecer a la siguiente semana o después de dos mini historias más pero siempre les haré saber cuando tengan una continuación, lo prometo **

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Encanto y maldad**

_Particularidad de los psicópatas_

*Cuéntanos por favor ¿Cómo fue vivir a través de este trauma?

Chase se inclinó sobre el sofá para estar más cómodo al ver lo que Spicer (con un ojo morado) iba a responder a la entrevistadora

-Bueno, fue algo extraño pero me trataron bastante bien y no me mezcle mucho con delincuentes y ellos –respondió el chico con soltura y un poco de nerviosismo (maravillosamente actuado) frente a las cámaras-

*Pero, imagino que ser confundido con un ser tan perverso como Jackson Stewart debió ser, bueno, aterrador

-Sí, me dio mucho miedo tener a tanta gente alrededor apuntándome con sus armas

*¿Tienes algún resentimiento contra los oficiales que realizaron el arresto?

-No realmente. Digo, ellos estaban haciendo su trabajo y es bastante genial porque son muy valientes... No le guardo rencor, a ninguno, mucho menos al detective Schneider, él fue muy atento conmigo y el primero en disculparse cuando entendieron que yo no era Stewart –explico Spicer con la frescura que tienen los adolescentes-

*Entonces ¿No habrá demandas para nadie? ¿Ni siquiera para el que te arrojo la botella al rostro?

Ah. Un enigma resuelto.

-Por supuesto que sí, a él ya lo demande por agresión. Creo que lo que intento decir es que espero que todo esté bien entre nosotros porque no quiero que por mi culpa vaya a quedar un loco suelto

La entrevistadora hizo un par de comentario más y luego todo termino

Schneider debía estar vomitando sus intestinos ahora

Chase lo admitía, había sido obvio que liberarían a Spicer pero el cambio de apellido del sospechoso era algo patético

Con ayuda del Orbe del Espía el Lord Dragón pudo ver a Spicer volver a casa en una limosina negra, ridículamente larga. El pelirrojo bajo con un aura de poder rodeándolo y al chasquear los dedos un grupo de Jack-bots amenazaron al chofer y al séquito para que dejaran a su Maestro solo

Una visita a Spicer se veía bastante provechosa ahora

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior: **

**-JUANIS**

**-AliceXS**

**-Bellete07**

**¿Comentarios? **


	5. Para ganar el corazón de un hombre

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Hola!**

**Capítulo de hoy inspirado en el headcanon de CrystallicSky sobre la relación de Chase y los cupcakes :3**

**¡Alabemos a la maestra del CHACK! **

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Para ganar el corazón de un hombre...**

Jack suspiro mientras esperaba que su pastel de triple chocolate terminara de hornearse. Sus cupcakes estaban enfriándose ya en la mesa y un jaguar lo miro con complicidad antes de regresar a dormir durante su turno de vigilarlo

Estaba esperando que su ídolo malvado, Chase Young, regresara de donde sea que haya ido, para pedirle por enésima vez que le permitiera ser su aprendiz.

Como no lo encontró en casa y al parecer los guerreros felinos ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo rondar por ahí, lo dejaron entrar. Se había aburrido durante una hora hasta que decidió que un poco de repostería no le haría daño

Saco el pastel del horno para dejarlo enfriar y lo decoro con aún más chocolate. Parecía delicioso y pensó en darle un poco al jaguar que seguía en la puerta de la coc... ¿Y el jaguar? ¿Por qué se había ido y a donde podría haber i...?

-¡SPICER! –rugió Chase y abrió las puertas de la cocina, entrando como un vendaval furioso e incontrolable- ¡Más vale que tengas una razón de vida o muerte para entrar a mi casa cuando no hay nadie en...! –de pronto el guerrero se quedó en silencio, mirando su mesa- Esos son ¿Cupcakes? –Jack asintió aterrado-

-Pu-puedes tomarlos si quieres... –el señor Heylin tomo uno y lo mordió, degustándolo-

-¿Tú los hiciste?

-¿Eh? Bueno, sí... No soy un gran cocinero pero creo que son buenos –Young asintió-

-Eres bienvenido a mi casa como aprendiz Spicer. Siempre y cuando sigas preparando cupcakes –le dijo el guerrero y comenzó a devorarlos con hambre. El pelirrojo por su parte sintió su corazón se detenía por la sorpresa-

-Ta-también hice pastel de chocolate... con triple chocolate... –tartamudeo a duras penas, sintiéndose en su propio mundo ¿Quién diría que saber hornear lo llevaría a ser aprendiz del increíble Chase Young? El guerrero por su parte vio el pastel y tomo una porción para probarlo-

-Spicer –lo llamo después del primer bocado de chocolate- Tú ¿Me encuentras atractivo físicamente? –le pregunto directamente, sin rodeos. Jack trago saliva pensando en mentir pero eso no funcionaba en Chase por lo que asintió torpemente, tropezando con las dos letras de la silaba-

-S,sí... –y entonces Young sonrió-

-Excelente. Porque desde este momento serás también mi consorte –anunció con simpleza y Jack se desmayó- Si eres tan delicioso en la cama como lo eres en la cocina creo que he hecho mi mejor elección

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-AliceXS**

**-Bellete07**

**¿Comentarios? **


	6. Escolaridad - Wow!

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Hola!**

**Hoy, dos capítulos a la vez porque me retrasé en "Apocalypse" y tengo que compensar antes de que rodeen mi casa con antorchas y clamen mi cabeza en bandeja de plata**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Escolaridad**

Jack había dejado la escuela cuando niño porque no había nada que pudieran enseñarle ya. Por eso y por las cosas horribles que los demás niños solían decirle y hacerle.

Cuando comenzó su propia empresa eso no fue un problema porque ya había trabajado para el gobierno antes y ellos lo habían enviado a la universidad. No para aprender sino para que le dieran los reconocimientos que merecía por ser un genio

Chase Young por su parte nunca fue a la escuela. En su época los estudios se le daban solo a los príncipes y siendo él un pobre campesino no mereció tales privilegios

En el templo Xiaolin aprendió a leer y escribir de manera bastante decente y luego de su conversión al Heylin fue prácticamente autodidacta... Tal vez por eso tenía una sensación extraña cada vez que visitaba a su actual aliado; Spicer tenía títulos, licenciaturas, maestrías y doctorados por todas partes, como si le pareciera un desperdicio tenerlas en primer lugar

-Se lo que parece pero no quiero ser arrogante contigo ni nada –le dijo el pelirrojo cuando salió de su laboratorio para recibirlo-

-Por supuesto que no. Son reconocimientos legítimos que ganaste honestamente con tus conocimientos –concedió Chase sin verlo a la cara-

-Son solo papeles –Jack se acercó a él- Yo tuve que aprender por mi cuenta, he sido autodidacta toda mi vida y aunque es genial tener algo que respalde tu genialidad al mundo yo prefiero tener el reconocimiento de otro genio que además, es el Príncipe de la Oscuridad –le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y Chase no pudo evitar devolvérsela, complacido consigo mismo-

Había logrado que un chico reconocido como el hombre más inteligente que ha pisado la tierra lo llamara "Genio"

Debía estar haciendo las cosas bien

* * *

**Wow!**

Fue una verdadera sorpresa para Jack enterarse de que su magia con el metal era, literalmente, magia: Él era el dragón perdido ¡El dragón del metal!

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Bien, eso era simple; siempre estaba solo y sus robots eran su única compañía. Nadie, jamás, se había interesado en verlo trabajar pero cuando Omi se coló en su laboratorio para vigilarlo y lo vio manejar su elemento el monje corrió de regreso al templo para informarle a sus amigos y ellos fueron a reclutarlo...

Claro que ellos no contaban con que Wuya los estaría vigilando, ni con que Hannibal la vigilará a ella y menos con que Chase Young los vigilará a todos por lo que ahora tenía una batalla campal entre el Xiaolin y el Heylin en el patio delantero de su casa. Todos luchando por el derecho de hacerlo su aprendiz

-¡Wow!

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-AliceXS ( **Hey! Deje el titulo en suspenso para ver si alguien lo notaba y lo completaba así que: ¡Buen trabajo! :D Claro que Chasie tiene una cocina instalada en casa, se me ocurrió esto de que en realidad es alguien algo descuidado en lo que se refiere a su casa. Algo así como que sus guerreros deben encargarse de todo pero como ellos eran soldados y no personas que supieran algo de mantener un hogar en orden entonces la cocina debía ser un desastre *la idea original es de Xilex90 que escribe un fic que, ruego a Dios, termine en chack: "Heylin Showdown* ¿Medieval? ¿En serio? Tengo un cuentito que si es más medieval pero no le sentí el sabor a medievo al corto pasado... Quien sabe ¡Gracias por leer! ** )**

**-Bellete07 ( **Hola! Mira que tino el mío ¿Eh? Andas a dieta y yo escribiendo de cupcakes y pasteles de chocolate con triple chocolate. Al menos no me puse a dar una explicación detallada de todo el menú de dulces que Jackie sabe preparar. Supongo que habría sido demasiado :S Espero el capí te haya gustado. Hasta luego** ) **

**¿Comentarios? **


	7. El tesoro de la torre

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Hola!**

**No lo pude evitar, tengo que actualizar porque en serio me gusto este corto :D **

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**El tesoro de la torre**

O

_"De como un príncipe fue engañado vilmente"_

**Por:** El autor de todo cuento de hadas medievales

Hace muchos, muchos años, un apuesto príncipe chino de vivos ojos color dorado, largos cabellos negros que matizaban en verde jade con los rayos del sol y una valentía tal que haría que el más valiente se sintiera un cobarde a su lado emprendió un viaje hacia el punto más lejano de su reino, bien, del reino de su padre, donde una enorme torre se alzaba orgullosa. La torre guardaba un tesoro maravilloso (según relataban las leyendas de los juglares), inimaginable riqueza jamás vista por los ojos de los hombres y además, a la más hermosa princesa que nunca existió.

El príncipe, que se llamaba Chase Young por cierto, comenzó su viaje bajo la orden de su padre el rey quien lo enviaba a ese lugar lejano no solo por las riquezas y las lecciones que el camino pudiera enseñarle sino por la princesa encerrada en la torre. El rey Fung Young sentía ya que su hora final estaba cerca y quería asegurarse de que su primogénito tuviera alguien con quien compartir el trono y su vida

El príncipe Chase no iba solo en su aventura, lo acompañaba su hermano pequeño, el príncipe Omi Young. El príncipe Omi era un niño pequeño, de nueve años apenas (contra los diecinueve de su hermano mayor) valiente como todos los varones de su familia y de apariencia muy distinta al primogénito de la dinastía Young; mientras que el príncipe Chase era alto y de larga cabellera el príncipe Omi era de estatura baja y llevaba la cabeza rapada ¿Por qué? Tal vez se preguntarán. Pues bien, el príncipe Omi había decidido seguir el camino religioso de los monjes de su reino por lo que, aun desde su temprana edad, seguía las normas que su religión le marcaba

Tomo mucho tiempo a ambos príncipes llegar hasta la torre; días y semanas de caminar y cabalgar hasta que finalmente lo consiguieron. El príncipe Omi se quedó cerca de la edificación para cuidar a los caballos mientras que el príncipe Chase escalo la pared de piedra con mucho esfuerzo

Una vez dentro de la torre el príncipe Chase avanzo hasta la enorme cama donde una figura delicada dormía. Su larga cabellera color rojo fuego caía en cascadas sobre las blancas sabanas de seda y algodón egipcio. El príncipe, creyendo a la princesa sumida en un sueño mágico se acercó a ella y rozo sus labios con los propios, esperando que regresara a la vida con esa acción valerosa

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –el príncipe abrió los ojos desconcertado y se topó con algo inesperado; su princesa era en realidad un varón...-

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –exigió saber de inmediato el príncipe Chase y levanto al varón del cuello de su traje para parecer más amenazador- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está la princesa? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

-En primer lugar –el varón pelirrojo se sacudió, quitándoselo de encima- Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando llegaste tú. En segundo lugar, mi nombre es Jack Spicer, soy el príncipe heredero del reino de Ying-Yang. En tercer lugar mi amiga Kimiko debería estar aquí pero como tuvo una cita con su prometido el príncipe Raimundo me tocó a mí cubrirla y en cuarto lugar: ¡¿A TI QUIEN TE DIJO QUE DEBIAS BESAR A LA PRINCESA, EH?! –el príncipe Chase parpadeo confundido y estuvo a punto de decir una grosería que ningún niño debería escuchar hasta tener edad suficiente para ser arrestado pero la aparición del príncipe Omi lo interrumpió-

-La princesa es menos femenina de lo que imagine –el príncipe Jack salto espantado al ver aparecer al niño de la nada-

-¿Quién eres tu bola de queso? ¿De dónde saliste?

-Yo soy el príncipe Omi Young del reino de Heylin, hermano del príncipe heredero Chase Young ¿Y tú quién eres futuro esposa de mí hermano y futuro rey?

-Mi nombre es Jack Spicer, príncipe heredero del reino Ying-Yang pero yo no...

-¡Mucho gusto Jack Spicer! –lo interrumpió el príncipe Omi- Será un placer tenerte como esposa de mi futuro rey y hermano mayor

-¡Yo no soy una mujer!

-Y yo me niego a tomar a semejante hombre grosero y vulgar como esposa –el príncipe Jack fulmino con la mirada al príncipe Chase-

-Pero hermano, no puedes negarte. Padre lo dijo; debes casarte con la princesa de la torre

-¿Hola calvito? No soy una princesa

-O príncipe. Es igual, sigue siendo de la realeza como nosotros

-Es grosero y maleducado

-Estoy escuchándote

-Pero es bonita hermano

-¡Se dice "Apuesto"!

-Además está aquí por un favor solamente, no porque debiera estar aquí en primer lugar

-Una razón más hermano; su lealtad a sus amigos lo obliga a sacrificar su libertad ¡Es un príncipe/princesa valeroso!

-En realidad perdí una apuesta ¿Saben? Aposte a que el sombrero de vaquero del guardia del príncipe Raimundo, Clay Bailey, no podía contener cuarenta galones y perdí –suspiro el príncipe Jack-

-Aun así Omi ¿Cómo me dará los herederos que necesito?

-¡Él puede escribir a la cigüeña por ellos!

-¿Alguno de ustedes me está prestando atención?

-Omi, los bebes realmente no vienen de las cigüeñas

-No, en realidad vienen de un lugar más orgánico que ese –apunto el príncipe Jack-

-¿Si no vienen de las cigüeñas entonces de dónde...? ¡Ah ya sé! ¿De París? ¿Vienen de París?

-No, no es de ahí bola de queso. Verás, cuando una mamá y un papá se conocen y se quieren mucho, pero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho entones se toman de la mano y se van a lo oscurito donde el papá toma a la mamá y la...

-Sí, de París, y no creo que él sepa hablar francés

-Hablo 16 lenguas distintas. Te sorprenderías al escuchar mi acento; es perfecto para cada idioma –se quejó el príncipe/princesa Jack-

-Entonces puedes escribirle tu hermano

-Pero Omi, sabes que no me gusta escribir...

-Vaya, tú de verdad crees que los bebes vienen de París ¿Verdad? Ya decía yo que eras solo una cara bonita -exhaló el príncipe pelirrojo-

-Entonces enséñale a escribir hermano

-Esta será una semana interesante; tengo la impresión de que estaremos aquí durante días...

-No Omi, no quiero enseñarle: Tiene cara de torpe

-No puedes desobedecer a Padre hermano ¿O acaso quieres que Madre tome el trono de Heylin? Sabes que ella no dudará en subir a Lord Hannibal al trono también

-¿Lord Hannibal? ¿Lord Hannibal Roy Bean? ¡Debieron mencionar eso antes! –grito el príncipe Jack y por primera vez en la conversación logro llamar su atención. El príncipe pelirrojo tomo de la mano a ambos príncipes Young y los arrastro fuera de la torre- Lord Hannibal le tendió una trampa a mi hermano y lo convirtió en mimo –les informo mientras dejaban la torre- Con tal de frustrar uno de sus planes entonces cuenta conmigo príncipe Young; seré tu esposa o zorra o lo que quieras pero Bean es mío. Me dejarás arrancarle el corazón ¿Trato? –el príncipe Jack le tendió la mano y el príncipe Chase se encontró aceptándolo antes de pensarlo siquiera- Perfecto ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. Adelante princesa –el príncipe Omi le ofreció el caballo de su hermano mayor pero el príncipe pelirrojo espero a que el príncipe Chase subiera al animal-

-Es "Príncipe" bola de queso... –el príncipe Chase lo coloco sobre sus piernas y comenzaron a cabalgar el viaje de regreso- Pero puedes llamarme Jack si quieres ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que es una llave inglesa?

Cuando la princesa Kimiko regreso de su cita con el príncipe Raimundo encontró una habitación vacía y una invitación de boda sobre la cama

-¿Chase Young y Jack Spicer? –leyo la princesa extrañada- Rayos... Debí pedirle a Keiko que me supliera en lugar de Jack... Oh bueno, una fiesta más para disfrutar junto con mi prometido

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-AliceXS ( **Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! La verdad no creí que lo conocieras, es una sorpresa n_n Este es el capítulo que hice basado en tu idea, espero te guste :D ** )**

**-Bellete07 ( **Hey there! Aún estoy riéndome con tu review de Escolaridad xD ¿De donde sacas esas ocurrencias? Épico, totalmente. Envidio tu humor, en el buen sentido de la palabra, no creas que es algo negativo o algo así ¿Hay envidia de la buena? Mn, creo que escuche algo así... De cualquier modo, gracias por leer :D **) **

**¿Comentarios? **


	8. Adolescencia

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Hola!**

**Otro corto muy corto xD**

**Sírvase**** este de anuncio para mi otro fic:**

**Esta semana actualizaré Apocalypse un poco más tarde por problemas relacionados a transcribir de cuaderno a computadora mientras comes y lavas la ropa en tu descanso del trabajo... Osea, que no he terminado de transcribir y pulir el capítulo pero al menos en cuaderno el fic esta terminado :D *me happy*****Esta lindo, me gusto... **

**Como sea, aquí el capí de cortos ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Adolescencia**

-Así que ¿Aún eres un adolescente? –pregunto Jack extrañado y Chase asintió con parsimonia-

-La edad de mi cuerpo sigue siendo la misma que cuando acepte la sopa Lao Mang Long. Físicamente, aún tengo 17 años –el pelirrojo se derrumbó en el piso. Durante el tiempo que llevaba siendo el aprendiz de Chase Young nunca habría imaginado eso- Hay que tomar en cuenta que, en la época en la que nací, los 16 se consideraban ya la mediana edad

-Si –cabeceo el albino- No solían vivir mucho... –se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando la cara en sus manos y los codos en sus piernas- Pero aun así, soy técnicamente mayor que tú por dos años... –murmuro antes de darse cuenta de que, en el último año, también lo había superado en altura ¿Podría ser más raro?-

-Soy consciente de ello –y entonces Jack reparo en algo más-

-¡Vamos entonces!

-¿A dónde? –pregunto extrañado pero Jack lo tomo de la mano y corrió con él, arrastrándolo-

-¡A los centros comerciales! A comer pizzas y hamburguesas, a beber cerveza y fumar cosas, a jugar videojuegos, a huir de la policía, a aprender a conducir ¡No lo sé! –sonrió Jack- Vamos a hacer todas las cosas que debes hacer como adolescente

* * *

**Ah, la adolescencia ¿Quien no recuerda sus noches de redadas de los antros a los quince años mientras huyes de la policía completamente alcoholizada, peleando contra tus tacones de plataforma y masticando trozos de canela para quitarte el olor a alcohol de la boca mientras frotas hojas de árbol de guayaba para quitarte el olor a cigarro? Ahh...**

**¿Eh? ¿Que la gente no hace eso?**

**Bah ¡Aburridos! **

**xD **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-AliceXS ( **Hola! Me alegra que te gustara :D La descripción de Jack era una combinación de lo que Chase veía y lo que esperaba ¿Qué tal resulto mi intento de humor? Bueno, que bueno que gusto ¿Imprimirlo? En serio, genial! Me siento tan feliz n_n Mi ego se infla como un globo con helio... Sep, estará en el cielo por días y días ¡Gracias por leer! ** )**

**-Bellete07 ( **Hey, hola! Convertir a la gente en mimo es algo espantoso, digo ¿Has visto a esos seres pálidos? Dios, son terribles, no puedo evitar estremecerme cada vez que los veo... Deben ser como la encarnación de Satán o algo así *escalofrío* horribles... Pobre hermano de Jack... No sé, si alguien me contará un cuento así creo que moriría de miedo... Ehh, iré a encender la luz del pasillo... Gracias por leer y no olvides dormir con las luces encendidas **)**

**Freaku ( **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y por acariciar mi ego de esa manera :DD *me super happy* Genderbender? Nunca he sido fan pero... Oh... Mn, tengo una idea escabrosa aunque no creo que sea CHACK pero será graciosa :d Me alegra que los cortos te gusten y espero que sigan siendo de tu agrado ¡Hasta muy pronto!** )**

**¿Comentarios? **


	9. Realidad Alterna 2

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Hola!**

**Dos nuevos capís de cortos, continuación de capítulos anteriores. Tengo la duda de si alguien recuerda esta mini historia (¿?) Bueno, lo averiguaremos en un momento **

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Aviso de ocasión para los lectores de Apocalypse:**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No me maten por favor. He estado demasiado corta de tiempo y no he terminado de transcribir el capítulo pero ahora sí, prometo por la vida de Edward que esta semana actualizaré ¡Lo juro! **_*No me gusta esa promesa ¿No puedes prometerlo sobre algo que no represente un riesgo para mi existencia? *_** Oh Mon Chèr, no temas, ya tengo todo casi listo **_*Es ese casi lo que me preocupa en demasía*_** No te preocupes, estarás a salvo :D**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Realidad Alterna**

_Dominación_

La mirada humana de _otro Chase_ se fijó en ellos, estudiándolos, viendo con curiosidad que los ojos de su contraparte eran idénticos a los de su Maestro. El _otro Jack_ miro superficialmente a su otro yo antes de cruzar miradas con el Chase inmortal.

Ambos inmortales se estudiaron, sus ojos reptilianos revisaban cada parte del otro, buscando una debilidad o un punto ciego. Dejaron de escapar un poco de energía oscura intentando demostrarle al otro quien era el más poderoso, el dominante de entre los dos pero ninguno cedió. Y justo cuando iban a lanzarse a la garganta del otro los adolescentes mortales hicieron su acercamiento

-Aww ¿Ese eres tú de pequeño? –_otro Jack_ y Chase se detuvieron, mirando extrañados a sus respectivos acompañantes hasta que _otro Chase_ apunto a Jack-

-Maestro. Si no puedo tocarle a ti ¿Puedo tocarlo a él?

* * *

**Realidad Alterna**

_Parecidos razonables y Opuestos reflexivos_

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto Chase a su contraparte adolescente-

-Jack nunca me deja tocarlo a menos que sea en entrenamientos o cuando gano en una apuesta con él –le informo _otro Chase_ con simpleza- Así que ¿Puedo tocarlo a él? –_otro Jack_ deslizo su vista hacia Spicer y cabeceo-

-Hazlo si quieres Young –asintió _otro Jack_ y _otro Chase_ salto hacia Jack para abrazarlo-

Curiosamente Chase no sintió el odio que esperaba cuando vio la acción, tal vez debido a que _otro Chase_ no parecía ser el tipo dominante que él era-

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto _otro Chase_ al Jack en sus brazos-

-Diecisiete ¿Y tú?

-¡Diecisiete también! –sonrió _otro Chase_ y entonces algo hizo "click" en el cerebro de ambos inmortales-

El rol de dominantes poderosos se había invertido en la otra realidad. Aunque, solo para comprobarlo, _otro Jack_ deslizo un comentario sutil

-Tal vez el niño también sea un genio mecánico-tecnológico –dijo, refiriéndose a Spicer y el pelirrojo abrió la boca asombrado-

-¡Eso soy!

-Yo igual –sonrió _otro Chase_- ¿Tienes ayudantes robóticos? –Jack asintió emocionado- ¡Déjame verlos! –pidió _otro Chase_ y Jack lo abrazo con afecto ¡Había encontrado a alguien muy parecido a él! ¡Y era Chase Young!-

-¿Y qué hay de él? Digo ¿De mi otro yo? –pregunto el pelirrojo- ¿También eres un demonio Heylin con más de 1,500 años?

-¿Heylin? ¿De ese grupo de santurrones hipócritas? Oh no –negó _otro Chase_- Jack es un demonio Xiaolin con 3,500 años de antigüedad ¿Mi otro yo solo tiene 1,500? –pregunto extrañado- ¿Pues qué año viven?

-¿Qué año? Pues el 2014

-4012 según el calendario oriental –intervino Chase-

-¿2014? ¡Nosotros vivimos el 4014 del calendario occidental! Que es el 6012 del calendario oriental –explico _otro Chase_ y miro a su Maestro- ¿Qué fue lo que no ocurrió aquí? –_otro Jack_ se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros, su rostro inexpresivo- ¿Tuvieron dos guerras mundiales?

-Sip

-Entonces no entiendo ¿Qué diferencia pudo haber separado tanto el...? ¡Espera! ¿Cuánto tiempo duro su Edad Media?

-Poco más de mil años... -_otro Chase_ y _otro Jack_ se miraron-

-Es eso entonces... Jack mantuvo al mundo en el oscurantismo poco más de dos mil quinientos años hasta que se aburrió

* * *

**Me encanto la parte de **_otroChase**:**_

-Maestro. Si no puedo tocarle a ti ¿Puedo tocarlo a él?

**Y Chase de inmediato de WTH?!:**

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto Chase a su contraparte adolescente-

**XD**

**Ah, en serio, ya me lo imagino con su cara de Dafuq! LOL**

**Pobrecillo ¿Donde esta tu honor ahora Chase Young? Enterrado, tres metros bajo tierra en mi jardín xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-AliceXS ( **Hola! He estado demasiado ocupada x_x Lo siento. Claro que quiero saber lo que ocurrió -si tu quieres claro, que no quiero presionarte- Y tú... No puedes irte ¡No me abandones! Bueeeno, eso es egoísta, puedes irte anda, ve, sigue tus sueños aunque me destroces el alma... Ahh, el drama. Algo que siempre se me pega de escribir finales de mis fics *suspiro* En fin, espero este capí te haya gustado y espero actualización de El Escritor Fantasma -¡Finalmente sabremos quien (es) es (son)!- Hasta luego bella :D **)**

**-Bellete07 ( **Hey! Sep, la adolescencia es la época para hacer desmadre de manera justificada porque, después de todo, eres un adolescente xD ¡Gracias por leer! PD. Estoy leyendo tu fic de Metal y Madera que, si mal no recuerdo ya lo habías subido ¿No? Eh, tengo mala memoria. Como sea, buena historia, espero que continues :D **)**

**Freaku ( **Hola! Me ganaste esta vez haha, muy bien :D Yep, yo soy de las que creen que la maldad te hace ver mayor. Tu sabes, por la madurez de los asesinatos a sangre fría y eso ¿Una discoteca gótica? Wow, eso debió ser genial! Que envidia xd Ah, los vampiros, tienen tanto potencial... ¡Nos leemos! ** )**

**¿Comentarios? **


	10. Línea de sangre

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Hola!**

**¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Acaso...? ¿Será...?**

**Sip. Lo es. **

**Queridos lectores; un corto con la pareja JackxOC completamente heterosexual **

**¡Es mi primer fic de DX heterosexual! **

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Línea de sangre**

Había una condición curiosa en la familia Spicer. Más que condición era una situación curiosa; El único varón era el unigénito de Lionel y Natasha Spicer. El resto de la familia la completaban varias primas, mucho más pequeñas que el joven Jackson Spicer

Habiendo crecido bajo la tutela de una familia descendiente de la nobleza Jack fue educado bajo la firme convicción de que su destino era mantener vivo el apellido Spicer.

Para eso Jack tuvo que tomar la decisión de alejarse de las luchas por los Shen Gong Wu... No fue una decisión difícil en realidad; los duelos eran cada vez más violentos y un día entendió que, si continuaba por ese camino, no viviría lo suficiente como para tener hijos a quienes heredarles su apellido

Gracias a su alto coeficiente intelectual logro formar una empresa muy pronto y siguiendo la tradición familiar (tradición que borraría de los registros para futuras generaciones) se deshizo de sus padres cuando ya no le fueron útiles. Con el tiempo y debido a sus muchos viajes por el mundo Jack encontró a una chica bonita, con un apellido lindo, hermoso humor negro, sádica y que amo la idea de dominar el mundo desde los cinco años

Si el tener que abandonar los duelos no resulto en algo demasiado difícil el tener que regresar si lo fue; Algunos años después fue citado por los mismos Shen Gong Wu quienes, al parecer, hacían un trato cada cierto tiempo

Los objetos místicos marcaban a sus sujetos más afines y después los llamaban a un juicio. Si el sujeto lograba pasar el juicio recibiría su poder afín, como un regalo de los Shen Gong Wu. Por supuesto, el Mono-bastón fue uno de los primeros en llamarlo a juicio

No se sorprendió demasiado al ver que muchos del lado Heylin fracasaron desastrosamente al intentar obtener su poder afín. Incluida Ashley que seguía vistiéndose como una gata-villana (¿Cuál era el problema de esa chica?) Los monjes por su parte recibieron sus regalos... Y él también lo obtuvo.

Fue una sorpresa para todos. Sobre todo porque hacía ya más de doce años que no se veían... Jack no solo había heredado el apellido de su familia sino también su estructura física; con poco menos de dos metros era incluso más alto que Clay. Su cuerpo se había tonificado gracias a los gimnasios y el entrenamiento en defensa personal...

Incluso cuando Chase Young se acercó a felicitarlo por su victoria fue obligado a levantar el rostro para verlo a la cara

Y en ese momento Chase le ofreció ser su aprendiz

Jack no lo pensó demasiado y negó cortésmente; como hombre ahora tenía responsabilidades que no podía ni quería evadir. También, tenía su propio plan de conquista trabajando. Le sonrió con agradecimiento y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su nave donde su esposa le sonrió con empatía y de inmediato le coloco a su pequeño en los brazos

Oh no, Jack no iba a dejar lo que tenía ahora. Aquello que los monjes e incluso Chase Young no podrían alcanzar jamás; la oportunidad de conocer a su propia sangre

* * *

**Aww**

**Jackie es papá ¡Tan mono!**

**Y claro, es que los guerreros dragones no pueden ser padres porque hicieron voto de castidad y Chase, bueno ¿Para que quiere un heredero si tiene inmortalidad? Claro que no quiere críos**

**Jackie ¡Te ves tan lindo con un bebe en brazos sin tener que ser su mamá! xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-AliceXS ( **Hola! Querida Alice ¿Será que no me conoces? Dime por favor cuándo he sido completamente predecible. Me gusta darles sorpresas mi pequeña padawan ¿El uno para el otro? ¿No recuerdas acaso que Jackie lindo ya es el consorte de Jack? Si otroChase se mete ahí no la tendrá fácil y ahora ¿OtroJack y OtroChase están juntos? Yo creo recordar que no... Pero bueno. Hay sorpresas *muajaja* Bien ¿Qué te pareció este corto? Es mi primer fic heterosexual con Jackie :D Soy feliz ahora que se que puedo hacerlo. Creo que intentaré hacer otros más. Como sea, espero ya sin uñas a Bonsái y al Escritor Fantasma **)**

**-Bellete07 ( **Hola. Antes que nada, gracias por leer :D Ahora pasemos al review: Oh, yo no estaría tan segura de eso. Aún quedan dos mini cortos para concluir con la historia y se pondrá interesante ¿Le Mime un payaso? Eh, no. Nada de eso. Yo... Le temo a los payasos... ¿Recuerdas la pelicula Eso el Payaso? Pues resulta que yo si, y muy bien ¿Quien diría que los cuatro años es una edad muy impresionable para agarrar fobias? Mis padres no eso es seguro ¡ Jódanse psicólogos! Odio a los payasos y a las botargas... Mi primer corto heterosexual ¿Mencione ya que soy feliz por haberlo podido escribir? xD Nos leemos **)**

**Freaku ( **Hola! Tenía pensado hacer algo así pero estoy muy dolida emocionalmente luego de ver como lee cambiaron la voz a Jackie y no puedo concentrarme sin tirarme al drama. Espero que este corto te haya gustado, es mi primer heterosexual JackxOC y, no sé, le estoy agarrando la maña, creo ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

**¿Comentarios? **


	11. Conocido desconocido 2

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Hola!**

**Un nuevo capí de estos cortos que parece que gustaron *0* Muchas gracias a todos de verdad :D**

**Ahora, como anuncio de ocasión para Apocalypse: ¡Lo siento! He estado demasiado ocupada y aún me falta para terminar el capítulo final pero prometo trabajar muy duro para terminar tal vez en este fin de semana (TT_TT) **

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Citas de negocios**

Spicer le dio una larga mirada de reconocimiento y algo de hastío pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, en espera de algo. Si el chico no lo había estado esperando entonces dejaba de llamarse Chase Young

-Ahh, señor Young. Adelante por favor. Tome asiento –Spicer se relajó contra la silla de respaldo alto frente a él. Había algo sumamente extraño en el ambiente. Extraño pero familiar –Disculpe el lío pero, verá, en este momento mi hogar ha dejado de tener la política de puertas abiertas que siempre ha mantenido para usted y el Heylin –Chase alzo una ceja intrigado y Spicer sonrió, entendiendo la pregunta no dicha- Como entenderá, hora que ya no tengo fachada no necesito testigos para ella de modo que, desde ahora, cualquier reunión con mi persona deberá ser concertada como una cita. Por ello le pido que sea el caballero que sé que es señor Young y arreglemos una visita como hombres civilizados. De lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de retomar su presencia como un ataque y me obligara a defenderme

-¿Puedes defenderte de mí Spicer? –le pregunto divertido-

-Oh, se sorprendería al saber las cosas de las que soy capaz –sonrió el pelirrojo y por un segundo le pareció como si sus ojos refulgieran- Permítame invitarle mañana a desayunar. Estoy seguro de que ahí podemos discutir nuestros... puntos de vista...

-Me parece perfecto

* * *

**No se ustedes pero a mi me parece sospechoso ese Jack ¬¬**

**Yo que tú no me fiaría de él Chasie... **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-AliceXS ( **Hola! Pequeña Alice, querida amiga (aunque sea unilateral la amistad) ¿Te sentiste retada? No, no fue mi intención pero si fue así me alegro *no me malinterpretes* un reto puede ser una buena experiencia para ti y vamos, no seas tan dura que he pasado semana santa llorando como Magdalena *literalmente, interprete a María Magdalena en el viacrucis y termine con una crisis aunque no paso de la ambulancia. Odio los hospitales* Es mi primer intento. Seguramente mejorare después pero ¿Quién sabe? ¿Y si ahora solo escribo fanfics heteros? O.O Nah! No lo creo. Aunque ahora tengo una mejor idea de como llevarlos acabo :D ¿Peli homosexual? Yo te recomendaría mejor un anime como Joujou Romantica. Mas que yaoi es romance y es algo muy lindo. Pero de nuevo, es tu decisión. Oh, veo que actualizaste tus dos fics, muy bien, iré a leerlos... ¡Escritor Fantasma! jejej Nos leemos **)**

**-Bellete07 ( **Hey there! Me alegra que te haya gustado n_n Me hace feliz saber que no soy un asco en fics heteros *una mini me salta por todas partes* ¿Sabes? Eres la primera que me pregunta si el bebe era niña o niño y como no creo seguir esta historia te lo diré: Es una Jackeline n_n Y luego tuvo un Jack Jr también, para no desaprovechar su recien descubierto instinto de paternidad asesino *muajaja* ¡Jackie creció! Bien por ti Jackie ;D Y claro, Jackeline heredo la inteligencia de su papá y su gusto por la ropa gotica y el abuso del maquillaje ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

**Freaku ( **Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Simplemente no me acostumbro al genderbender del chack porque, bueno, lo que me gusta es que sea una pareja yaoi ¿Me doy a entender? Probablemente no x_x Oh si, Jackie encontró la manera de ser independiente y sip, el crossover fue el que me dio la idea de un hetero aunque Gaz sigue pareciendome aterradora O.O Esa niña me espanta en verdad... *escalofrió* Mn, iré a buscar mi crucifijo para dormir con él... Nos leemos :D **)**

**Ellice-Megan ( **Hey! Oh, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto ¿Una continuación? Probablemente no pero ¿Quién sabe? De cualquier modo, tendré otros fics desde la PV de Chase ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **)**

**¿Comentarios? **


	12. El hijo de un guerrero

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Hola!**

**Un nuevo corto no tan corto.**

**Esto había comenzado como la idea para un fic pero, bajo pena de poco tiempo y muerte cerebral quedo así. Solo para avisar y evitar confrontaciones futuras: M-preg!**

**Y de nuevo un anunció para mi fic de Apocalypse:**

**¡Lo siento! Sigo con mi problema familiar y no he podido terminar nada. Ni me ha dado tiempo de leer los fics que sigo TT_TT (se sienta en una esquina oscura a llorar su pena), lamento no poder prometer que estará en una semana ni nada porque las enfermedades no vienen con fecha de caducidad pero si puedo prometer esforzarme para encontrar un poco de tiempo libre**

**Gracias a todos por su comprensión**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**El hijo de un guerrero**

-Lo lamento... Lo siento, lo siento. La junta se alargó demasiado pero estaré ahí en veinte minutos lo juro. No canceles el entrenamiento por favor. Chase, por favor...

Young gruño afirmativamente y colgó el teléfono celular. Spicer llegaría tarde por segunda vez en cuatro años ¿Cómo había logrado durar tanto? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Moviéndose con lentitud tomo camino hacia la habitación donde solía entrenar con Spicer.

Hacia cuatro años el chico había logrado que se interesara en él luego de que buscara por si mismo maestro en artes marciales. Cierto, no era el mejor guerrero pero pudo notar que no era un caso perdido así que comenzó el entrenamiento. Pocos meses después de aceptarlo, en un momento de alcohol y locura que ambos prometieron no volver a mencionar, había tomado la virginidad del chico. Spicer no lo tomo muy a pecho, incluso dijo que era él quien quería que la tomara y luego de eso no se toco el tema jamás.

Sin embargo el chico le pidió un año sabático, alegando que tenía una vida fuera del Heylin y que tenía cosas que hacer. Chase supuso que estaba incomodo y lo dejo ir, creyendo que no regresaría.

Exactamente un año después de que se fuera Spicer apareció en su puerta, más decidido que nunca y empeñado en ser un guerrero fuerte. Quería llegar a su límite y superarlo, ser lo mejor que podía ser.

¿Le había preguntado el "por qué" de ese repentino cambio? Sí, lo había hecho. Y Spicer sólo respondió que quería ser fuerte, para proteger a alguien. No insistió después de eso, y Spicer lo dejo estar.

-Ya estoy aquí, lo lamento ¿Comenzamos? –era curioso como el chico había cambiado en los últimos años-

-Adelante Spicer

Después de su descanso dejo de comportarse como el niño miedoso que siempre había sido. Era más maduro, más centrado, pensaba en lo que hacía y las consecuencias que tendría... Su cuerpo había cambiado también.

Debía tener catorce años cuando lo tomo, y ahora ya era un hombre. Se notaba el entrenamiento marcial que estaba teniendo. Su rostro ovalado y sus ojos ahora más, cuadrados, le habían quitado la apariencia de niño. Su cabello color fuego estaba corto y siempre peinado de un modo caprichoso, resaltando que podía ser un hombre pero era joven todavía. Y la curiosa marca negra que siempre traía en el rostro había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás

-No te confíes Spicer, habrá enemigos que no esperaran a que respires para volver a atacarte

-Lo siento

Sus ropas sin embargo seguían siendo oscuras. Aunque ahora solía usar el rojo y el blanco al vestir normalmente llevaba ropas con cortes góticos; elegantes, sofisticados, con accesorios en plata. Como el pequeño diamante que llevaba por arete en la oreja derecha. Sabía que acostumbraba vestir crucifijos y demás colgantes extraños pero jamás los llevaba encima cuando iba con él. Con él, siempre iba a entrenar.

A veces se quedaba a cenar. En contadas ocasiones se quedo a charlar. Pero siempre parecía que tenía algo importante que hacer al llegar a casa por eso lo dejaba marchar.

Y de unos meses a la fecha parecía querer hablar con él sobre algo importante. Sabía que lo era porque si no fuera significativo no estuviera dudando al intentar hablar con él...

Una patada le dio de lleno en la mejilla y el Señor Dragón corto sus pensamientos de golpe. El resto de los ataques habían sido fuertes pero la patada logro sacarlo de sus cavilaciones

-Sigues mejorando Spicer, debo admitir que no creí que llegaras a este punto y siguieras creciendo como guerrero

-Yo tampoco creí poder ir tan lejos. Y todo gracias a ti Chase, sin tu ayuda no lo habría conseguido –un agitado Jack Spicer le sonrió agradecido antes de hacer la reverencia que marcaba el final de su entrenamiento de la semana- Chase yo... Hay algo que debo decirte. En realidad debí decírtelo hace mucho pero estaba asustado y preocupado y... –Spicer se calló de golpe al notar que el Señor Dragón le estaba dando toda su atención- Es... Sobre lo que paso hace cuatro años ¿Recuerdas? Cuando tu y yo... –Chase alzo una ceja, de verdad no quería tener esa conversación-

El solo recordar las partes inconexas que permanecieron en su memoria lo hacían sentir incomodo cuando estaba cerca del joven. Aún podía sentir el cálido cuerpo debajo suyo, los torpes labios intentando adorar su boca, los susurros, los gemidos quedos y los gritos de placer que le provoco aquella noche ¡Y la expresión de su rostro al alcanzar el éxtasis! No había visto jamás en la tierra expresión tan sublime...

-Sé que prometí no volver a hablar de ello pero, realmente tienes que saberlo. Chase, yo...

-¡¿Chase Young?! –el grito en tono de pregunta resonó por toda la habitación. Jack pareció desinflarse, como si de pronto hubiera perdido el valor- ¿Chase Young?

Omi y el resto de los guerreros xiaolin entraron escoltados por sus guerreros felinos. Jack se quedo detrás suyo y en silencio, ya no solía presentarse a los duelos y si lo hacía era porque él lo enviaba. El pelirrojo se había alejado de la magia casi por completo, lo único que lo relacionaba con la lucha Heylin-Xiaolin era su entrenamiento con él.

-Adelante jóvenes monjes ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –incluso los monjes guerreros habían crecido bastante, el tiempo no pasaba en vano en aquellos que no eran inmortales-

-Hay un problema grave y el maestro Fung sugirió que consultáramos esto contigo y el resto del Heylin –le dijo el líder de los guerreros. Jack seguía a su lado intentando pasar desapercibido, retrocediendo lentamente para quedar escondido de la vista usando su cuerpo como escudo-

-La bruja Medea ha escapado de su prisión –le dijo solemnemente el pequeño Omi-

-Ya veo. Sin duda esta es una gran amenaza para el mundo. Medea no esta interesada en gobernarlo todo, sólo le gusta la catástrofe y no dudará en destruir el mundo para divertirse –los monjes asintieron y sintió a Jack estremecerse detrás suyo- ¿Saben en donde esta ahora?

-No, por eso vinimos a verte. Tu tienes el Ojo de Águila y la fuente de Hui ¿Cierto? –Chase asintió entendiendo-

-Esta será una batalla difícil jóvenes monjes, Medea es una bruja y estoy seguro de que encontrará la manera de evadir el poder de los Shen Gon Wu... –uno de sus guerreros felinos se acercó a informarle que Wuya y Hannibal estaban en la puerta de su ciudadela y solicitaban verlo urgentemente- Parece que no somos los únicos enterados del regreso de Medea –con un asentimiento de cabeza dio permiso para que los visitantes entraran a su fortaleza. Su guardia de guerreros felinos los escoltó todo el camino hasta la habitación en la que estaban-

-¡Oh Chase! Tú también lo sabes ¿Verdad? –Jack bufo a su espalda cuando Wuya se acercó a él, melosa y falsa como siempre que necesitaba que la protegiera. Chase alzó el brazo para alejarla, no iba a dejar que la bruja le pusiera un dedo encima-

-Medea es una amenaza demasiado peligrosa como para enfrentarla solos –dijo Roy Bean tomando la altura de una persona normal, aunque con su misma apariencia de frijol en descomposición-

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, Hannibal Roy Bean tiene razón –consintió Omi- No podemos enfrentarla solos. Debemos unirnos por el bien del mundo y la humanidad –todos los presentes lo miraron fijamente con expresión de "¿Es en serio? ¿Hablas así normalmente?"-

-Pero aún queda la duda ¿Cómo sabremos donde está? –pregunto Kimiko, la dragón del fuego-

-Si esperamos a que se presente lo hará cuando haya recuperado toda su fuerza y entonces será el fin. No podremos derrotarla –explico Hannibal. Chase sonrió con suficiencia y se irguió con magnificencia-

-Tú construiste un aparato que detecta magia ¿Verdad Jack? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que se hacia a un lado. Detrás de él el pelirrojo estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. Los monjes, Hannibal y Wuya se sorprendieron al verlo. Chase disfruto de las expresiones de todos; hacía dos años que Jack no se presentaba a un duelo y había crecido mucho desde entonces-

-Me preguntaba cuando lo recordarías –sonrió orgulloso- Por suerte lo tengo en el jet, iré por el en este momento –apenas el pelirrojo dejó la habitación los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver el cambio en el chico gótico, Wuya y Kimiko hicieron el mismo comentario, prácticamente al mismo tiempo "¡Wow! Es, sexy"

Cuando Jack regreso los murmullos terminaron pero no así las miradas curiosas, hambrientas, o lascivas que su aprendiz recibía de ambas mujeres y Hannibal.

-Detecto una concentración enorme de energía negativa cerca de la ciudad de Guilin, en la provincia de Guangxi, en China. No puedo obtener la ubicación exacta por la magia que hay aquí pero es seguro que esta cerca de Guilin

-Debemos partir inmediatamente, el oro es tiempo que ganar

-"El tiempo es oro" -Rai intento explicarle la expresión a Omi-

-No podemos tele transportarnos hasta allá. Lo mejor será una llegada silenciosa –sugirió Roy Bean-

-Oh Jack... –Wuya se acercó a acariciar su brazo-

-Estas pensando en mi jet -apunto Jack con fastidio- ¿De verdad tenemos que llevarlos? -le pregunto a Chase, esperando que dijera "No" pero el Señor Dragón asintió con la cabeza-

-Serán necesarios

-Demonios... -maldijo el pelirrojo por lo bajo- De acuerdo entonces, ustedes vayan subiendo a la nave yo iré a cambiarme y de camino debo llegar a casa para... -Jack dudo un momento- Despedirme, sí, y avisar que no estaré disponible unos días

Mientras los demás se alistaban para el viaje Jack se dio un baño rápido en una de las tantas habitaciones que había en la ciudadela y se cambio la ropa de entrenamiento. Menos mal siempre llevaba ropa práctica, ideal para las misiones suicidas a las que Chase solía enviarlo cuando veía que continuaba mejorando en su entrenamiento. Termino de asegurar unas pequeñas bolsas en sus piernas y abrocho los seguros, no sería bonito si alguna de sus armas cayera por accidente y los volaran en pedazos.

Regreso corriendo sobre sus pasos y al pasar enfrente del comedor algo lo detuvo... El viaje bien podría durar un par de días, incluso semanas ¿Y si llevaba la sopa de Chase? Sólo por si acaso.

-¡Vamos Spicer! -le grito Rai desde la manta raya de plata. Los guerreros Xiaolin más Dojo ya estaban listos para despegar; Wuya, Chase y Hannibal lo esperaban sentados en su nave-

Jack subió de un salto y arrojo su maleta con la ropa y las latas de sopa en el espacio que quedaba entre su asiento y el del copiloto que en ese momento Chase ocupaba. Encendió el jet y despego, con los guerreros Xiaolin detrás de él. En apenas unos minutos llegaron a su casa.

Jack aterrizo el jet y bajó de un salto, entro corriendo a la casa y unos minutos después salió gritándole a alguien "Si, si, tendré cuidado ¡Lo prometo!" Chase no hizo ningún comentario cuando regreso y tampoco cuando el chico se disculpo por hacerlos esperar. La nave se elevo de nuevo y esta vez no hizo ninguna parada hasta que llegaron a la provincia de Guangxi. Spicer y los guerreros Xiaolin estuvieron de acuerdo en que ninguna nave (mágica o no) podría ir más lejos. Rai y el pelirrojo dejaron sus maquinas juntas y todos comenzaron a caminar. Excepto Hannibal que viajaba cómodamente encima de su ave.

Cerca de dos o tres horas después de que comenzaron a caminar Kimiko llamo a Jack para pedirle que se detuvieran a descansar y comer algo. Chase estuvo a punto de gruñirle ¿Por qué ahora todos intentaban tener la atención del joven gótico? Para su desgracia tuvo que reconocer que necesitaban descansar y alimentarse por lo que detuvieron su camino.

-Y... Dinos Jack ¿Qué haz estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Porque ya no apareces en los duelos y...

-¡Ohh! Jack Spicer ¿Haz decidido unirte al bando de los buenos y por eso no peleas más contra nosotros? –interrumpió Omi a la dragón del fuego que lo miro furiosa-

-Es de mala educación interrumpir a los mayores cuando están hablando ¿Sabes? –apunto Jack como si reprendiera a un niño pequeño haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos. El pelirrojo carraspeo incomodo- Bueno yo... No se como definir mi relación con la maldad ahora... Pero los últimos años he estado trabajando en una empresa que cree "Jack´s Tech" ¿No haz escuchado sobre ella? –le pregunto a Kimiko pero la chica negó con la cabeza-

-Me he centrado en mi entrenamiento y no he sabido mucho del mundo pero es genial que tengas una empresa ¿Conoces a mi papá?

-De hecho. Tengo dos contratos con Tohomiko-san. Uno de abastecimiento y otro de alianza comercial

-¡Genial! Yo, no he visto a papá últimamente –dijo la chica algo triste-

-Estuve en Japón con él hace dos meses y se veía muy bien. Hablaba mucho de ti y no pude evitar decirle que te conocía... Se alegró al escuchar eso –Jack le sonrió intentando confortarla-

-Gracias

-¿Y eso es todo lo que haz estado haciendo? –le pregunto Raimundo- Bueno, sé que dirigir una empresa propia es difícil pero estabas entrenando con Chase ¿No? –Jack asintió mientras terminaba su plato de sopa-

-Si. Le pedí que me entrenara porque quiero volveré fuerte, para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mí...

-Eso suena taaaan bueno –agrego Omi batiendo las pestañas adorablemente. Jack lo alejo con un dedo mientras lo miraba de reojo-

-Sí... Como decía, es solo por eso. A menos que Chase me envié a una misión malvada mi objetivo es solamente ese.

-Y por eso viniste con nosotros ¿No? –le pregunto Clay- Si el mundo deja de existir no quedará nadie de los que quieres proteger

-Por eso y porque me necesitan. Soy el único que puede detectar magia sin tener poderes especiales y también el único que tiene los medios de transporte que necesitan –Chase tuvo que aceptar que Jack tenía razón aunque no lo menciono en voz alta-

-Descansemos un momento antes de continuar –sugirió el dragón del Heylin. Quince minutos después todos estaban dormitando, excepto Jack que estaba completamente dormido. Una hora después Clay despertó y le dijo que descansara; el dragón de la tierra hizo guardia mientras dormían hasta que fue hora de continuar-

La caminata fue un poco lenta porque Jack no podía igualar su velocidad sin embargo al acercarse no necesitaron del aparato del pelirrojo para saber donde estaba la bruja

-Es igual a como imagine el castillo de Drácula –susurro Jack-

La imponente construcción se alzaba orgullosa, como si se alegrara de desentonar tanto con las características montañas chinas que la custodiaban.

-Solo falta que tengamos que decir que entramos libremente y por nuestra voluntad (1) –dijo el pelirrojo algo espantado mientras se acercaban al castillo-

-Curiosamente eso es lo que debes mencionar –Jack grito como niña cuando una cabeza humana rodo hasta sus pies y le hablo- Eso claro si quieres entrar. Y si ese es tu objetivo mi amigo te deseo la mejor de las suertes –la cabeza río malignamente mientras se alejaba rodando de ellos-

-Mierda... Sé que debes tener amigos hasta en el infierno pero esto es exagerar –Jack estaba temblando de miedo pero siguió avanzando junto a ellos. Chase se permitió una pequeña sonrisa; en cierto modo estaba orgulloso de él. Ver una cabeza que rueda y habla y no desmayarse era admirable conociendo su pasado- Ahora solo falta que nos topemos con Frankenstein –un rugido furioso salió de la nada y un hombre con la mitad del cerebro visible gracias a un cráneo de cristal apareció corriendo frente a ellos. Parecía estar hecho de miembros de diferentes cadáveres en distintos estados de putrefacción- ¡Mierda! Ya no diré nada de ahora en adelante

Omi se lanzo a golpearlo pero ninguno de sus ataques parecía lastimarlo. Chase salto a ayudarlo pero se encontró con el mismo problema, sus golpes no lo afectaban.

-¡Wudai, Fuego! –grito Kimiko haciendo que las llamas envolvieran al monstruo pero, como todos saben, no hay nada peor que un zombi envuelto en llamas que busca tu cerebro-

-¡Wudai Agua!

-¡Viento! –gritaron ambos dragones al mismo tiempo, apagando las llamas y encerrando al zombi en un bloque de hielo- Creo que con eso será suficiente –dijo Rai satisfecho cuando vio que no se movía- Sigamos adelante

Pero apenas se alejaron unos pasos escucharon el hielo romperse y el grito furioso del zombi otra vez

-¿Ahora qué? –pregunto Omi. Jack abrió su bolsa derecha y tomo una pequeña esfera color negro-

-¡Omi! ¡Ponla en su boca y aléjate! Es una bomba –el pelirrojo lanzo la esfera y Omi hizo lo que le dijo. Siete segundos después el torso del zombi exploto en cientos de pedazos-

-Bien hecho Jack... –lo felicito Dojo- Una de esas podría servirme cuando quiera hacer una puerta nueva en el templo –el pequeño dragón chino agito las pestañas adorablemente esperando a que le regalara una-

-Por supuesto. Las bombas explotan siete segundos después de que se alejan de sus compañeras ¿Te la doy ahora o esperas a que regresemos al templo?

-Creo que puedo esperar un poco –sonrió el dragoncillo con inocencia y subió a los hombros de Clay-

-Avancemos jóvenes guerreros –los apresuro Chase-

Apenas se acercaron al castillo todos notaron que había algo extraño ahí. Una barrera de energía les impedía seguir más allá. Jack, recordando las palabras de la cabeza rodante, se planto frente a la puerta y susurro

-Deseo entrar aquí, libremente y por propia voluntad –dio un paso al frente y el castillo lo recibió- Perfecto, la bruja también tiene vampiros

El resto se miraron entre si y uno por uno repitieron las palabras del pelirrojo hasta que todos entraron. Chase fue el ultimo en hacerlo pero apenas atravesó la puerta tomo su forma de dragón; el señor chino intento regresar a su apariencia humana pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Rai al ver que todos se detenían-

-No puedo transformarme –respondió Chase. Pero eso no era todo, su mente comenzó a tambalearse; oscilando entre la bestia y su parte racional ¿Qué pasaría si perdía el control? Estaba seguro de que iría por la bruja ya que ella representaba una amenaza a sus dominios pero luego de acabarla iría tras los guerreros Xiaolin, y por Spicer también estaba seguro. El dragón no reconocía aliados, solo buscaba asesinar-

-¡Chase! –el grito de Jack lo alerto y logro esquivar por poco el ataque de una armadura medieval. Con un coletazo se deshizo de ella y pudo ver que estaba vacía sin embargo otras seis aparecieron para hacerle frente. Todos estaban peleando contra armaduras similares, incluido Spicer que se estaba defendiendo bien-

-Son demasiados –se escucho la voz de Kimiko-

-A este paso no llegaremos nunca –se quejo Raimundo. Spicer aterrizo cerca del líder de los dragones en ese momento-

-De acuerdo ¡Omi! ¡Clay! Reúnanlos lo más que puedan –los monjes obedecieron al instante intentando agruparlos en un solo lugar pero era casi imposible compactar un grupo tan grande-

-¡Jack! –Raimundo uso su poder sobre el viento para mantenerlos en un círculo de aire. El brasileño alzo el pulgar y el pelirrojo asintió. De su bolsa izquierda saco tres pelotitas negras y las arrojo a la multitud de armadoras. Una en medio de ellos y las otras dos en los extremos opuestos. Después arremangó la manga de la misma mano mostrando un brazalete con cuadros de colores-

-¡Cúbranse! –el joven gótico se puso a resguardo tras un pilar y pulso un cuadro verde. Al instante las esferas estallaron en una enorme explosión. Cuando el humo se dispersó solo quedaban pequeños trozos de metal calcinados y un hueco en la pared. El pilar que lo había protegido estaba casi en ruinas-

-¡Casi me matas con eso! –le grito Wuya molesta-

-Dos segundos más y hubiésemos tenido espacio libre para el regreso –gruño Chase, Jack apenas contuvo una carcajada, haciendo que la bruja se enfadara más con él- Sigamos adelante

-Chase... –lo llamo el pelirrojo en voz baja. El dragón Heylin se detuvo mientras los monjes, Hannibal y Wuya avanzaban- Necesitas tu sopa ¿Cierto? –pregunto preocupado-

-Estaré bien. Camina Spicer –no tenía caso preocuparse por eso ahora, solo debía asegurarse de que todos huyeran antes de perder la consciencia-

-Pero yo, traje un poco de tu sopa. Creí que podrías necesitarla y...

-¡¿Dónde está?! –grito el dragón sorprendiendo a Spicer y al mismo Chase-

-En la nave. Iré por ella ahora –Young asintió-

-Tal vez no quiera tomarla si pierdo el control –dijo para si mismo-

-Podría inyectarla en tu estómago –sugirió Jack- Y Chase, sobre lo que iba a decirte de aquella vez yo... –el señor dragón se acercó a él y lo alzo de la barbilla, pasando su lengua bífida por el blanco rostro del chico-

-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo Spicer? –las piernas de Jack se aflojaron, Chase olfateo con gusto el disparo de excitación que tuvo su aprendiz-

-Oh sí... –casi gimió el chico- P-pero, eso no es lo que iba a decirte, yo...

-¡Chase Young! ¡Jack Spicer! –los llamo Omi que regresaba corriendo hacia ellos- Tenemos que seguir adelante –Chase lo soltó y dirigió su atención al pequeño-

-Spicer irá a traer mi sopa joven monje. Si continuo así perderé el control de mi mente –Omi cambio su mirada de uno al otro-

-¿Regresarás tu solo Jack Spicer? –le pregunto preocupado-

-Estaré bien. Tengo mis explosivos ¿Recuerdas? Ustedes encárguense de la bruja y cuiden que Chase no los haga pedazos antes de que regrese –Omi asintió-

-¡Buena suerte! –el monje y Chase avanzaron mientras él se quedaba atrás viendo la cola del dragón moverse naturalmente cuando caminaba-

-Debes estar realmente enfermo para desear que te folle un lagarto Jack –se reprendió en voz alta antes de dar media vuelta para regresar a la nave- Si tan solo el lugar no fuera tan tenebroso –susurro para si mismo y comenzó a correr- No quiero encontrarme con nada que... –mejor no decirlo en voz alta, con la suerte que tenía era probable que pudiera invocar a cualquier cosa-

El camino de regreso a la nave fue tenebroso pero no se enfrento a nada extraño. Apenas subió de nuevo al jet busco el botiquín que siempre cargaba y agradeció llevar jeringas para casos de emergencia. Con cuidado tomo una gran dosis de la sopa Lao Mang Long y se preparo para regresar al castillo sin embargo, para su sorpresa, los malditos monstruos que enfrentaron antes volvieron a aparecer frente a él

-¿De regreso tan pronto mi amigo? –pregunto la cabeza rodante mientras Jack tomaba una de sus esferas y se la lanzaba al zombie que se acercaba gritando y clamando por su cerebro-

-Tú sabes, este lugar es como un spa relajante

Por desgracia para él, las armaduras regresaron y para cuando llego a donde se había separado de los monjes una mujer mitad murciélago se lanzo sobre él para asesinarlo. Lo supo por su grito de guerra "¡Muere!" acompañado de un chillido que le destrozo los tímpanos. Afortunadamente sus piernas seguían siendo demasiado rápidas (se habían acostumbrado a huir para salvarlo) y logro quitarse del camino antes de que el adefesio lograra su objetivo, sin embargo no evito que la cosa rasgara su espalda

-Demonios ¡Eso duele! –se quejo con molestia-

La cosa mitad murciélago regreso a atacarlo luego de planear una vuelta en el aire, Jack se tiro al piso para esquivarla pero antes logro adherir algo parecido a una calcomanía o pegatina en su cuerpo

-Di adiós –le dijo con burla y la mujer murciélago exploto unos segundos después-

Un chillido destroza tímpanos aún mayor se escucho a su espalda y Jack vio con horror a otras tres mujeres murciélago acercándose a él

-Hoy es uno de esos días en los que debiste quedarte en la cama Jack –se dijo a sí mismo y dejo la jeringa a un lado, no iba a permitir que la sopa de Chase se arruinara porque entonces tendría que regresar por ella-

Las criaturas se acercaron al mismo tiempo y le rasgaron el pecho y ambos brazos. Jack cayo adolorido al suelo pero logro tomar otro par de sus pegatinas y las coloco sobre las mujeres, que explotaron casi sobre su cabeza

-Sería estúpido si muriera por una de mis propias armas ¿No? –se pregunto a si mismo, recogió la sopa y siguió adelante. Unos metros más allá escucho los sonidos característicos de una pelea-

Al entrar a la habitación vio a Chase dragón pelear con fiereza contra un tigre blanco. Los monjes xiaolin estaban tirados en lugares diferentes intentando ponerse de pie

-¡Chase perdió el control! –le grito Rai al mismo tiempo que el dragón Heylin clavaba sus dientes en el cuello del tigre. Jack apretó la jeringa con fuerza e inspiro profundo- ¡Apresúrate! –le grito el brasileño-

En ese momento Chase dragón reparo en su presencia. Dejo caer el cuerpo del tigre sin miramientos y se coloco en posición para atacarlo... Jack tomo una decisión y se arrojó al frente al mismo tiempo que el guerrero Heylin pero Chase era mucho más fuerte que él y cuando impactaron Jack fue lanzado hacia atrás, cayendo en los restos de un sofá con el dragón encima de él.

Rai vio con miedo a Chase levantarse a duras penas. A su lado Wuya se sujetaba el costado y lo miraba con igual temor. Sin embargo, luego de un eterno instante el guerrero regreso a su forma humana y se giro a verlos mientras quitaba la jeringa que estaba vacía y clavada en su estomago

-Soy yo de nuevo –anunció-

Hannibal, Kimiko, Clay y Omi se acercaron a Rai y Wuya entonces. Todos estaban maltrechos pero nada demasiado grave por lo que sonrieron en alivio al ver que Chase Young había recuperado su cordura

-¡Bien hecho Jack Spicer! –grito Omi felicitando al joven gótico que los había salvado sin embargo nadie respondió al agradecimiento. Kimiko sintió un nudo en el estomago al escuchar solo el silencio de la habitación-

Chase se hizo a un lado y regreso su mirada al sofá donde había arrojado al chico. En él descansaba Jack Spicer, con heridas en su pecho y brazos, mirando a la nada con sus ojos abiertos y fijos... Muerto

-¿Jack...? –susurro Omi- ¿Jack Spicer...? –el pequeño dragón del agua se acercó corriendo pero antes de llegar a donde estaba Chase ya había tomado el cuerpo en sus brazos y lo abrazo contra su pecho, gritando de rabia, porque el pequeño trozo de su alma gritaba que él lo había asesinado. Él lo había matado, cuando no quería hacerlo-

Omi se acercó entonces y cerro sus ojos con suavidad y en silencio. Una gota cayo sobre el pálido rostro y Chase se dio cuenta de que el pequeño guerrero Xiaolin estaba llorando.

-Debemos llevarlo a su casa... Sus padres... –Kimiko no pudo continuar pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera. Chase sujeto con firmeza el cuerpo del chico y lo acomodo entre sus brazos para cargarlo. Usando su magia los saco a todos del castillo y aparecieron cerca de donde dejaron sus transportes-

El jet de Jack se abrió de inmediato y Omi salto dentro seguido por la dragón del fuego. Kimiko comenzó a apretar botones hasta que una voz electrónica hablo

-Haz activado el sistema de emergencia primario del Jack-Jet. Identifícate por favor –la chica dudo un momento-

-Kimiko Tohomiko

-Comando de voz aceptado. Bienvenida a bordo señorita Tohomiko. Por favor, resuelva la causa de la emergencia. Si es una emergencia médica presione el botón rojo. Si el amo Jack esta muerto presione el botón verde –Kimiko sollozo con pena al presionar el botón indicado- Comando de piloto automático activado, el jet regresara a la mansión Spicer. El mensaje fue entregado a la base central. Gracias por su cooperación señorita Tohomiko. Por favor cierre la compuerta del jet para comenzar el vuelo

Chase se coloco en el asiento trasero con Jack en sus brazos y Kimiko cerró la nave. El jet zumbo suavemente y en unos segundos ya había despegado... El cuerpo de Jack seguía sintiéndose tan tibio que por un segundo Chase se encontró esperando a que el pecho del chico subiera y bajara rítmicamente sin embargo nada ocurrió. Omi lo observaba con una gran tristeza reflejada en su rostro

-Jack Spicer fue un guerrero digno y honorable en su final –hablo el pequeño y fue lo único que alcanzo a decir porque comenzó a llorar. Chase apretó al pelirrojo contra sí y decidió que lo sostendría hasta que llegaran a su casa, él recibiría hasta la última gota de calor que quedara en el cuerpo del pelirrojo-

-Yo no quería hacerte esto Jack... –le susurro al chico, esperando que pudiera escucharlo- De verdad, yo no quería esto...

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad la nave aterrizo en el patio delantero de la mansión Spicer. Todos bajaron del jet al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo del chico seguía estando tibio al tacto de Young

-¡JACK! –el grito de una mujer desgarro el aire. Una mujer alta y pelirroja salió disparada desde la puerta de la casa y sujeto el pálido rostro del chico que seguía en los brazos de Chase Young- ¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No mi niño! ¡Tú no Jack! ¡Jackie! ¡Jackie! –grito la mujer intentando despertarlo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a funcionar. Con una expresión de sufrimiento terrible la mujer le quito de los brazos a su hijo y se sentó en el pasto colocando al joven en su regazo- Oh Jack... Mi bebe... Sólo tienes dieciocho años... –le decía con dolor al pelirrojo-

Un hombre de cabello rubio estaba a medio camino de donde estaba la mujer y Jack, Chase supo de inmediato que ese hombre debía ser el padre del pelirrojo

-¿Papi? –una cabecita infantil se asomo desde la puerta de la mansión haciendo que el hombre rubio se diera la vuelta en un instante- ¡Papi! ¡PAPI! –grito un niño pequeño con leves rasgos chinos y voz llorosa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba corriendo a donde estaba la madre de Jack pero el padre del pelirrojo lo atrapo antes de que pudiera acercarse y lo abrazo, levantándolo del suelo y colocando una mano sobre su cabecita para pegarlo a su cuerpo- ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! –siguió gritando el pequeño en medio del llanto al ver a la mujer pelirroja llorar también. El hombre rubio regreso a la casa de nuevo llevando al pequeño de no más de tres años con él para no permitirle ver al pelirrojo-

Chase no era estúpido. Ese niño era el hijo de Jack. Pudo notarlo de inmediato, era un aura que simplemente lo gritaba

-¿Puedes llevarlo dentro por favor? –le pregunto la madre de Jack y Chase simplemente volvió a cargarlo, sin agregar nada más-

...

El funeral fue más emotivo de lo que cualquiera de los monjes hubiera predicho. Muchos otros chicos y chicas un poco mayores que Jack y también de su edad llegaron a presentar sus respetos a la familia y al pelirrojo que descansaba en un ataúd color negro. También llegaron todos los empleados de "Jack´s Tech", el padre de Kimiko y otros hombres importantes con los que Jack había hecho negocios. Los amigos de los padres del pelirrojo también presentaron sus condolencias y hasta Ashley "Minina" y Le Mime se presentaron a darle el pésame a la familia del chico

Chase Young se había quedado un momento por la noche y solo se presento en el entierro por un rato, alejado de todos y en silencio. Justo cuando iba a desaparecer para llegar a su ciudadela un hombre anciano y pequeño se acercó a él con un maletín negro y un sobre en la mano

-¿Es usted Chase Young? –el señor Heylin asintió- El joven señor Spicer dejo especificado que esta carta le fuera entregada en los momentos siguientes e inmediatos a su muerte –Chase tomo el sobre confundido ¿Spicer había hecho un testamente a su corta edad?- Una vez que tome una decisión deberá presentarse en la mansión Spicer en un plazo no mayor a dos días –le advirtió el anciano y se alejó de él-

Chase regreso a su hogar y abrió el sobre de inmediato. Se sentó en el piso en posición de loto y comenzó a leer

_Hola Chase!_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta significa que estoy muerto y no alcance a decirte lo que quería decir... De modo que haré esto breve_

_¿Recuerdas hace casi cuatro años cuando estuvimos juntos? Pues, déjame decirte que de alguna manera lograste que quedara preñado._

_Tengo un hijo tuyo Chase._

_Se parece un poco a ti. Tiene ojos dorados y cabello negro... Y es terriblemente adorable. Su nombre es Nathan Chase Spicer, aunque sus abuelos y yo lo llamamos Nate de cariño._

_Toma esta petición como mi último deseo por favor; encárgate de Nate, cuida de él y no lo dejes solo por favor. Conviértelo en un guerrero, a él le encanta entrenar, y cuando sea mayor estoy seguro se parecerá mucho a ti. Él tiene un talento natural para esto de las artes marciales, algo que seguramente heredo de ti_

_Te lo encargo mucho Chase, tu hijo te necesitará ahora que ya no puedo estar con él... Y no te preocupes por Nate, él sabe que es un niño especial que nació de manera diferente..._

_Con profundo aprecio, cariño y agradecimiento_

_Jack Spicer_

Chase tuvo que releer la carta al menos quince veces para entender lo que Spicer le estaba diciendo ¿Un niño? ¿Un hijo? Él, Chase Young, señor de la oscuridad, príncipe del Heylin, señor dragón maligno... ¿Tenía un hijo?

La cabeza del guerrero comenzó a pulsar con fuerza recordado al niño pequeño que salió corriendo, llamando a su papi... Nathan Chase Spicer... Bien, era obvio que solo a Jack Spicer se le ocurriría llamar a su hijo como Chase Young... El niño que había salido corriendo y llorando llamando a su papi... ¡Era hijo suyo! ¡Suyo y de Jack!

Chase sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos y gruño con molestia. Su lucidez se estaba marchando para dejarle paso al dolor.

Nathan... Nate... Tenía un hijo llamado Nathan cuya "madre" era Jack Spicer, (muerto por su mano recientemente) a quien debía cuidar de ahora en adelante... ¿Iba a cuidarlo? ¡Claro que sí! Jack lo pedía como su último deseo y Chase Young era un hombre de honor. Tenía que hacerse cargo del pequeño

-Nathan –saboreo el nombre en su boca antes de levantarse y transportarse a la mansión Spicer. Por alguna razón termino en medio de la sala y escucho la inconfundible voz de Jack, gritando y riendo-

Avanzo de inmediato a donde se escuchaba la voz, esperanzado en que algo mágico hubiera ocurrido sin embargo se encontró con que era solo un video proyectándose en una pantalla plana gigante. Jack estaba en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo e intentaba enseñarle a un bebe de apenas ¿Dos años? A patinar

-Eso es Nate, un poco más de fuerza en tus piernas –le decía Jack al pequeño del video-

Frente a la pantalla sin embargo un niño pequeño sollozaba abrazando una de las gabardinas negras de Jack Spicer, las lágrimas de su rostro perdiéndose al caer en la prenda.

-¿Has venido por él tan pronto? –la madre de Jack se acercó a él con lentitud. Llevaba un vestido negro y una tela transparente del mismo color cubriendo su cabeza- Esperábamos que, nos lo dejaras un poco más... –susurro con aprehensión-

-Jack dejo claro que yo debía cuidarlo de ahora en adelante –la mirada de dolor profundo removió algo dentro de Chase... Primero le quitaba a su hijo y ahora le estaba arrebatando a su nieto ¿Quién podría ser más cruel que Chase Young?-

-Lo sé, yo... Nosotros solo... Podrías... ¿Por favor podrías traerlo a visitarnos? Nate es... Lo único que nos queda ahora –suplico la madre de Jack y Chase solo atino a asentir con la cabeza... La pelirroja pareció bastarse con eso y avanzo dentro de la habitación donde estaba el pequeño-

Apenas llego a su lado pauso la grabación y la imagen de un sonriente Jack quedo fija en ella, la mujer se arrodillo enfrente del niño que seguía llorando en silencio, apretando la gabardina negra contra su cuerpecito. Su abuela le acarició el cabello y beso su frente con cariño

-Nate, hay alguien que vino a buscarte –comenzó la mujer- Tu papi te había hablado sobre Chase Young ¿Recuerdas? –el aludido vio como la cabecita se inclinaba dando a entender un "si"- Él va a cuidarte de ahora en adelante pero me prometió que te traería a visitarnos muy pronto. Nosotros te amamos Nate y estaremos aquí siempre, te lo prometo mi amor, yo... –la pelirroja hablo tan rápido que Young dudo que el niño le hubiera entendido algo sin embargo el pequeño respondió-

-No quiero

-Lo sé cariño... Pero serán unos días y entonces regresarás a visitarnos. Lo prometo –ofreció su abuela- Te llevaras algunas cosas de tu papi ¿Esta bien? Para que lo recuerdes... Y no olvides que él sigue contigo Nate. Jackie te amaba demasiado y estoy segura de que jamás te dejará solo... –el niño solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo abrazar por la pelirroja que lo cargo en sus brazos hasta llegar a su lado- Nate, él es Chase Young –lo presento la mujer-

El niño seguía con la cabeza enterrada en la gabardina pero un largo momento después giro su rostro hasta encontrar la cara del hombre que tanto le había hablado su papi. Chase por su parte casi tuvo un ataque al ver al pequeño...

La noche que llego a la casa Spicer no pudo verlo con claridad pero ahora, a plena luz del día, el niño era una combinación perfecta de sus dos padres... El largo cabello negro con algunas partes rojas era herencia suya y de Spicer. Sus grandes ojos también pertenecían a Jack pero su peculiar color dorado no florecía en cualquier parte. Su piel especialmente blanca pero sin llegar al extremo de Spicer y su altura... El niño era muy pequeño, aún para tener tres años. Cosa que había heredado de él. Chase aún podía recordar que los otros niños se reían de él por ser demasiado bajito. Cierto, luego había crecido rápidamente pero de pequeño fue un enano... Justo como su hijo

-Irás con él ahora ¿Esta bien Nate? –el niño retiro su mirada para volver a abrazar a su abuela y asintió con la cabeza-

Un Jack-bot se acercó zumbando con una maleta enorme que deposito en el piso, al lado de Young, con una reverencia.

-Sus pertenencias Amo Nate –anunció el robot- He dejado varias cosas, según me instruyeron sus abuelos

-Pero no te irás sin tu amigo reptil ¿Verdad? –Robo-Jack se acercó a donde estaban y le entrego al pequeño un peluche enorme con forma de cocodrilo... El androide seguía teniendo la apariencia del pequeño Jack pero eso no evito que Chase se sorprendiera al verlo ahí. El niño dejo que Robo-Jack le pusiera al animal en los brazos pero no soltó la gabardina en ningún momento-

-¿Qué harás ahora sin Jack aquí? –le pregunto a la maquina. Robo-Jack lo miro sin emoción alguna-

-Encargarme de los negocios de "Jack´s Tech" actuando como el hermano menor del Amo, según como el Amo me instruyo, hasta que el Amo Nate sea lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerse cargo –contesto desapasionadamente- Le extrañaremos Amo Nate –se despidió y desapareció por el pasillo-

-Lo traerás ¿Verdad? –pregunto la pelirroja con una nota de temor en la voz-

-Lo prometo. Y Chase Young es un hombre de palabra –la mujer asintió-

-Lo sé... Toma por favor –la joven abuela le entrego un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado que saco de una de las bolsas de su vestido- Es una lista de las cosas que le gustan y no le gustan a Nate... También están anotados sus horarios, sus juegos preferidos y ciertas cosas a las que le tiene miedo... Si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en llamar por favor –por el tono de voz parecía que le estaba suplicando que la llamara cada cinco minutos-

-Lo haré –la pelirroja asintió y con un último beso en la frente dejo al pequeño en el piso al lado del dragón Heylin. El cocodrilo de peluche tenía casi el doble de tamaño que el niño pero aun así no lo soltaba-

-Ten esto también por favor –la mujer le entrego un aparato- Es un teléfono celular. Nate tiene el suyo pero es mejor ser precavidos ¿Cierto? Él puede darte nuestro número y así podrás llamarnos. No importa la hora, siempre estamos disponibles para él... Y tu Nate, se un buen niño ¿Si? Sabes que puedes llamar a cualquier hora... Tu abuelo y yo te amamos tesoro, cuídate mucho... –el pequeño asintió con la cabeza pero no agrego nada más así que Chase los transporto a su ciudadela de inmediato-

En la mansión Spicer, Bella se dejo deslizar al suelo sin fuerzas mientras lloraba en silencio sin poder hacer nada más que eso... Primero su hijo, ahora su nieto... Se habían quedado sin nada...

Los guerreros felinos los rodearon en cuanto apareció en la ciudadela y lo miraron extrañados al notar la presencia del pequeño a su lado... El niño por su parte dio un respingo sorprendido al notar a los animales que estaban a su alrededor pero seguía sumergido en su mutismo

-Él se quedara con nosotros de ahora en adelante –noto las reacciones de sorpresa en sus felinos- Su nombre es Nathan Chase Spicer y es... Hijo de Jack Spicer y mío... –el guerrero supo que si sus felinos hubieran tenido forma humana habrían tenido que recoger su mandíbula del suelo. Una enorme pantera se adelanto a donde estaba el niño y froto su nariz en su rostro-

Chase supuso que le hizo cosquillas porque el pequeño se encogió de hombros e hizo un sonido parecido a una risita antes de levantar su mano y colocarla sobre la cabeza del animal

-Pantera... –lo escucho susurrar en voz baja pero ya no dijo más-

-Sígueme –le dijo al pequeño y comenzó a caminar. El niño lo seguía de cerca aunque con algo de dificultad porque iba arrastrando la gabardina de Jack y su cocodrilo de felpa- Deja que... –Chase intento ayudarlo con eso pero apenas alargo la mano y niño se hizo para atrás y negó firmemente con la cabeza. Era obvio que no quería que se los quitara de las manos. El guerrero Heylin lo llevo hasta una habitación vacía que estaba al lado de la suya- Esta será tu habitación ahora, esta justo al lado de la mía. Mis guerreros felinos se encargan de todo. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírselos o en pedírmelo a mi ¿Entiendes? –el niño asintió con la cabeza y entro sin decir nada más- Nathan... –lo llamo por su nombre por primera vez y el niño se giro a verlo- Si necesitas algo, solo pídemelo –pero el pequeño volvió a asentir sin decir palabra. La pantera que llevaba la maleta del niño la dejo en la habitación y se quedo al lado de Nathan, moviendo la cola con gusto. Al parecer el niño le había agradado- Volveré por ti en unos minutos para ir a cenar –y sin esperar respuesta lo dejo solo-

Bien, eso no había salido tan mal como pudo haber ocurrido. Chase no se quejaba, Nathan era un niño tranquilo y... ¿A quien quería engañar? El pequeño estaba demasiado dolido por la muerte de Jack, era por eso que no hablaba con él. Fue una suerte que no comenzara a llorar apenas llego a su nueva casa.

Regreso por el casi treinta minutos después y se sorprendió al ver que el enano ya había guardado gran parte de sus cosas y además, en su cama estaba cuidadosamente colocado su cocodrilo de felpa y la gabardina de Jack como una sabana. El niño estaba cargando ropa de su maleta al armario y la ordenaba según la clase; camisas, pantalones, etc ¿Qué no se suponía que tenía tres años? Era muy pequeño para estar haciendo eso... Cuando entro a la habitación Nathan se detuvo y lo miro fijamente, esperando que le hablara

-Hora de cenar –el niño dejo la ropa en el armario y se paro frente a él mirándolo hacia arriba- Sígueme –Nathan fue tras él con la pantera caminando a su lado. El felino se encaramaba al cuerpo del pequeño de tanto en tanto sacándole sonrisas fugaces pero no logro que mantuviera ninguna en su rostro- Siéntate –el niño miro la silla fijamente, probablemente preguntándose como iba a subirse ya que era demasiado alta. La pantera miro a su amo e hizo un sonido profundo con su garganta intentando decirle algo que Chase no alcanzo a comprender-

Con algo que sonó sospechosamente a un gruñido de fastidio el animal mordió la parte trasera de la camisa del niño y lo deposito en la silla con cuidado. La pantera lo miro y Chase se dio cuenta; Él debió ayudar a su hijo. Nate le dio un golpecito a la cabeza del animal como agradecimiento y se sentó derecho en la silla, intentando ver algo más que el borde de la mesa... Esta vez Chase se adelanto a su guerrero

-Tráeme algo blando para él –la pantera regreso un momento después cargando un cojín de apariencia mullida y detrás de ella dos tigres llevaban dos libros gruesos- Intentemos con esto

Y por primera vez en su vida, Chase Young tomo al niño en sus brazos. Nathan no hizo ningún movimiento pero parecía extrañado de que lo estuviera cargando. Los tigres dejaron los libros y la pantera acomodo el cojín para que fuera más cómodo. El señor chino por su parte encontró algo difícil el tener que dejarlo en la silla de nuevo...

En su época de monje guerrero Xiaolin había ayudado a muchos niños pequeños y había cargado en sus brazos a varios más, pero nunca había sentido esa conexión tan extraña... Aun cuando su hijo miraba interesado a los felinos trabajar Chase podía sentir un algo especial moverse en su interior, removiéndose entre su corazón y su estomago... Y cuando Nathan giro su rostro para verlo y sus pequeños ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos, una luz potente estallo en su interior...

Tenía un hijo

Con cuidado lo deposito de nuevo en la silla y luego de ver que la altura era correcta se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa para comer. La pantera y ambos tigres se acercaron de inmediato al niño que comenzó a repartir su cena entre él mismo y los guerreros felinos

Él jamás había sido especialmente bueno con los niños. Le gustaba que los pequeños lo miraran con admiración pero jamás había sabido cuidarlos o tratarlos correctamente ¿Qué iba a hacer con Nathan? Spicer era muy extrovertido y emocional, estaba seguro de que el niño se había criado lleno de cariño y afecto... Su abuela no había dejado de cargarlo y besarlo y llamarlo con palabras cariñosas pero, él no sabía nada de eso.

Sintió la mirada del niño sobre él y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando fijamente ¿Qué podría estar pensando? Probablemente en lo malo de su suerte ya que tenía un padre frío, un completo desconocido para él y...

Un tigre se acercó a entregarle un enorme durazno y regreso de inmediato a donde estaba el niño, que le dio la sombra de una sonrisa antes de acariciar al animal en la cabeza

¿Cómo sabía el niño que le gustaban los duraznos?

Cierto, ya se había terminado todos los que estaban frente a él pero el niño era muy pequeño como para reparar en esos detalles ¿Verdad? A menos que fuera un pequeño genio no hubiera...

Spicer

Su papi Jack era un genio, había una posibilidad de que Nathan hubiera heredado su cerebro brillante.

Cuando terminaron Chase lo llevo de regreso a su habitación pero antes le mostró una puerta que estaba cerca de la del pequeño.

-Esta es mi habitación, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar -Nathan asintió con la cabeza y se dejo conducir hasta su dormitorio. Chase abrió la puerta y se topo con la sorpresa de ver a más de diez de sus guerreros retozar tranquilamente en la habitación, probablemente esperando a que el niño regresara- Él va a irse a dormir ahora –les advirtió pero los felinos solo se pusieron más cómodos- Fuera –la pantera se restregó contra sus piernas y Chase observo como el niño estaba abrazando a uno de sus tigres. Bufó molesto sabiendo que había perdido contra sus guerreros felinos mucho antes de comenzar- De acuerdo, pero si él dice "Fuera" ustedes desaparecen –la pantera dio un gruñido contento y entro en el dormitorio- Buenas noches Nathan

-Buenas noches señor Young... –respondió el niño en voz baja, haciendo que ese algo extraño se removiera en su interior de nuevo. Chase se inclino hasta quedar a su altura y lo miro a los ojos-

-Mi nombre es Chase, pero tú puedes llamarme como prefieras –una sonrisa luminosa le respondió y la luz en su interior palpito con fuerza-

-Buenas noches Chase –le dijo el pequeño. El guerrero se levanto y cerró la puerta tras él, preguntándose que acababa de pasar-

La pantera ayudo a Nate a subirse a la enorme cama después de que se puso su pijama. El niño arrojo el cobertor a los pies de la cama y jalo la gabardina de su papi para cubrirse con ella... Abrazo a su cocodrilo con fuerza y deseo con todo su ser que su papi llegara a darle las buenas noches y un beso en la frente pero nada ocurrió.

Los guerreros transformados se miraron con impotencia cuando escucharon al pequeño sollozar en voz baja, llamando a su papi... No duro mucho. El niño se quedo dormido muy pronto cuando se canso de llorar.

Cerca de una hora después, uno a uno, los felinos se despertaron sorprendidos al notar una presencia avanzando lentamente a través de la habitación como una brisa tibia. La sabana que estaba al pie de la cama comenzó a moverse hacia arriba por si sola hasta cubrir al pequeño. La pantera se acercó a revisar al niño de su amo pero no había nada visible ahí

-Papi... –murmuro el pequeño entre sueños y sonrió, mientras una lágrima de su rostro desaparecía misteriosamente y en sueños su papi le decía algo, acunándolo en sus brazos-

_Sé que estarás bien aquí, Nate, es un buen lugar para ti... Confió en que lo es y tu debes confiar en ello también. Para un guerrero como tu no hay mejor lugar y futuro que con el más grande y habilidoso maestro de Tai Chi; Chase Young. Y para un niño pequeño como tu, no hay mejor lugar que con su padre... Te cuidaré siempre Nate, jamás lo olvides. Estaré contigo hasta que sea hora de reencontrarnos._

_Te quiero_

* * *

(1) Es parte de un mito sobre los vampiros. Se cuenta que un vampiro no puede entrar a tu casa a menos que tú lo invites a entrar primero. De forma curiosa, un vampiro no puede secuestrarte y llevarte a su hogar, la persona debe entrar libremente y por su voluntad.

Así que ya saben, si un anciano simpático los invita a su casa y los hace decir "Entro aquí libremente y por voluntad propia" pregúntense si pueden estafarlo y adueñarse de sus propiedades antes de que muera... Espera, historia equivocada... Si un ancianito simpático les dice eso consideren la posibilidad de que sea un vampiro. Más si despiertan con curiosos puntitos rojos en el cuello.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-AliceXS **

**-Bellete07**

**-Freaku ( **Hola! El capítulo 4 es el intermedio entre el 11 y el 1 n_n Nos leemos :D **)**

**-ectoswang (**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que te gustara ¡Adelante con los dibujos! Esta pareja es genial **)**

**¿Comentarios? **


	13. Conocido desconocido 3

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Cortos

**Hola!**

**Traigo el desenlace de la historia de "Conocido desconocido". Mis musos aún no regresan pero esta bien, voy poco a poco. Tengo un plan para secuestrarlos y capturarlos para siempre, para ello, ya comencé con la construcción de un sótano y mi querido Edward (personaje de AliceXS por si no lo recuerdan) me esta ayudando con los toques finales para que mis invitados no puedan escapar jamás n_n *Aww, Edward se ve tan lindo con su casco amarillo para construcción mientras golpea con el látigo a los trabajadores :D* **

**Lamento la tardanza y les pido un poco de comprensión. Regresaré tan pronto como pueda ^_^**

**Aclaraciones: **Esto PUEDE CONTENER un poco de CHACK (Chase/Jack) o de JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Recopilación de una serie de cortos sin sentido y mayoritariamente sin conexión; Un poco de Chase, un poco de Jack y tal vez un poco de CHACK o de JASE

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**La verdad de Jack Spicer**

_*basado en la canción "El diablo de Culiacán" de  
La Arrolladora Banda El Limón*_

El restaurant era lujoso, fresco, agradable y sospechosamente vacío para ser la hora del desayuno. Jack lo esperaba ya en la mesa, leyendo el periódico. El pelirrojo se levantó para recibirlo y le tendió la mano con cortesía y de nuevo esa sensación de familiaridad floto por el aire.

Apenas el mesero tomo sus órdenes Spicer comenzó con comentarios obvios, hablando sobre el clima y demás sandeces en las que ninguno estaba interesado. A punto de interrumpirlo el mesero les llevo un vaso fresco de jugo de naranja, una taza de té y un café negro que (la verdad sea dicha) tenía un aroma delicioso.

-Me gusta venir aquí. Son tan atentos en su labor que podrías jurar que trabajan bajo amenaza de muerte –comentó el pelirrojo a la ligera- Espero, señor Young, que no le moleste la falta de compañía –sonrió el chico- Es solo que nuestra charla de negocios es un poco más complicada que las vidas del resto de los mortales

-Me gusta mi privacidad –concedió Chase-

-Es comprensible ¿Le parece si discutimos esto después del desayuno?

El té, huevos, pan tostado, jugo, fruta fresca; todo lo que probo era exquisito y el sopor de la familiaridad lo conforto tanto que cuando se dio cuenta, habían pasado casi dos horas y estaba terminando su postre.

-Parece un poco confundido señor Young ¿Se encuentra bien? –sonrió el chico y sus ojos brillaron en tinieblas color sangre-

-¿Qué eres? –replico de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que por sus ojos y el sopor debió notarlo mucho antes. Spicer sonrió de lado y entrelazo sus manos sobre el mantel blanco-

-¿Qué soy? Humano por supuesto, igual que usted alguna vez –el pelirrojo tomo una porción de su pay y lo saboreo con delicia- Vera señor Young (hagamos esto sencillo); usted y yo tenemos algunos parecidos que pondrían a prueba la fe de muchos santos –y el olor a azufre que lo acompaño desde que acepto el trato con Bean comenzó a desprenderse de Spicer- Yo no vine a jugar con niños y a revolcarme en el fango por gusto propio señor Young. Vine porque mi Jefe me ordeno que viniera, y para tener una fachada convincente tuve que crearme una vida familiar... Por desgracia perdí la paciencia pero al final, todo resulto como se suponía que debía ser.

Chase lo sintió en su nuca, descendiendo por su columna para recorrerlo y regresar de nuevo, instalándose en la base de su cráneo.

-Comencemos con las presentaciones; Mi nombre es real. Jack Spicer, un placer. Soy contrabandista y traficante desde hace unos trescientos años y fui enviado aquí a conocerlo y observarlo. Mi Jefe está interesado en usted señor Young.

Muy interesado, debió agregar, porque ese escalofrío le gritaba que había alguien más allí cuya maldad ni siquiera podía ser nombrada.

-¿Eres... un condenado? –pregunto curioso y Spicer apresuro el trago de su jugo para responderle-

-Oh no. Soy un comerciante señor Young. Y uno muy bueno si me permite la egolatría; Conseguí muchos y muy variados favores y privilegios a cambio de una simple alma

-Te vendiste

-Igual que usted –el pelirrojo imito su molesta vocecita de niño mimado- _Oh Chase, tenemos tantas cosas en común_ –Young se encontró riendo junto a él-

-¿Qué es lo que tu Jefe quiere de mi Spicer?

-Conocerlo personalmente. Usted fue reclutado por un inferior, es por eso que sus capacidades fueron reducidas desde su transformación sin embargo... Después de recibir tan buenas referencias suyas de parte de un servidor –el pelirrojo se quitó una pelusa invisible de su traje- Mi Jefe está interesado en ¿Cómo decirlo? Darle un aumento y un nuevo puesto en nuestra organización... Es una oferta señor Young. Puede escucharla y entrevistarse con Él sin ninguna clase de compromiso. Cuanto tome una decisión llámeme por favor –Spicer le entrego una tarjeta e hizo el ademan de levantarse-

-¿Cómo paso contigo? –le pregunto con genuina curiosidad y el pelirrojo se detuvo para sentarse y ponerse cómodo nuevamente-

-Apareció en la puerta de mi casa para decirme que iban a matarme –Chase lo miro con duda y Spicer sonrió- Sí. Trescientos años después sigo pensando que es extraño –_"¿Qué paso?"_- Bien, recuerdo que tenía toda mi mercancía empaquetada y lista. Incluso mis armas excepto por un revolver con tres tiros y a todo el cuerpo de policía rodeándome así que, quede atrapado en una situación difícil. Él me dijo "Te propongo un trato; te daré vida eterna a cambio de tu firma" Y extendió un contrato en la mesa, con toda la tranquilidad de los inocentes. En ese entonces yo apenas sabía leer pero luego de la primera línea ya sabía a donde iba todo eso... Las sirenas sonaban, la policía gritaba y amenazaban y Él –Spicer frunció el cejo- Él se sacó un revólver, abrió la puerta y los mato a todos con un tiro en la frente... Para cuando se dio vuelta yo ya había leído medio contrato milagrosamente y comencé a negociar. Y obtuve esto. Aunque por desgracia no me libre de sus caprichosos extravagantes. Como ese, de vigilar a un increíble guerrero chino por tres años para luego darle una simple invitación –Chase sonrió sin poder evitarlo acompañando a Spicer-

-¿Alguna sugerencia que quieras compartirme?

-Escuchar atentamente. Sopesar los pros y los contras y, en caso de que así se presente, lea bien su contrato –Chase se río entre dientes. Spicer era mucho más interesante de lo que había creído- Descuide señor Young. Yo seré el intermediario en este negocio.

-Eso no me tranquiliza –el pelirrojo lo miro fijo- Yo conocí a un Jack Spicer muy diferente al que está sentado frente a mí

-Tiene un punto válido ¿Qué sugiere señor Young? –pregunto con seriedad-

-Una cena por supuesto –Chase disfruto de la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro porcelana- Mañana en la noche. Me hablarás de ti, de tu pasado y de tu Jefe por supuesto. Y comenzarás a llamarme Chase ¿Tenemos una cita Spicer?

-¿Aún estamos hablando de negocios señor Young?

-Por supuesto que no –el pelirrojo sonrió-

-En ese caso, estaré encantado de acompañarlo ¿Mañana a las ocho?

-Me parece perfecto

-Lo veré mañana en la cena entonces y espero, señor Young, que usted también comience a llamarme Jack –Spicer le tendió la mano y Chase la estrecho de inmediato, deslizándola sobre su brazo un poco más de lo que debería- Que tenga un oscuro y maligno día

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-AliceXS **

**-Bellete07**

**-Freaku**

**-VampireDarkRogueWind**

**-Guest**

**-NoOne**

**-esquizo**

**¿Comentarios? **


End file.
